I am change
by WrestlersIWannaFuck
Summary: A diva named Rachael is to now change the Divas Division, but what if she catches a certain straight edge superstars eye? But did someone catch her eye first?
1. The New Diva

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Rachael. All others are real people... well for all i know Rachael could be real to but for right now she is just a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

My name is Rachael. I am 29 years old and I am a wrestler who just got signed to WWE's main roster on the Raw show. I showed up to the arena 2 hours before anyone else was there to talk to Vince's secretary. I parked my car and walked in to the arena, there was a sign on the left that had the names of places and arrows pointing in which direction they are in. I found the direction of his office and also looked at where the divas locker room is for the future. I walked down the hallway to my left looking at all the doors as I passed by. I found the room I need to go in and walked inside. "Hi my name is Rachael, im new here." I told the lady sitting at the desk. She had looked up at me from behind her glasses, she looked like she was in her late 40's.

"Ahh, Rachael. Hello, I am Sally. Here, this folder is for you, it has schedules for you and locations of all the shows and information about where you are staying and all that good stuff! So don't lose it sweety! So you don't have a match tonight but you do have a promo, you understand what you're doing and who your character is right?" she asked me in a cheerier voice than I could ever pull of myself

"Yes. Im a heel that is trying to get the divas championship to change the divas division and all that good stuff." I said trying to mimic her happy tone. She smiled at me and told me others would be coming soon and I could do whatever until the show starts. I walked out and decided that I would go put my stuff down in the locker room then walk around. As I was walking down the hallways I noticed that no one was here yet. I looked at my watch and it was only 3 pm. I had 5 hours until the show. I got to the locker room and walked in and looked around deciding where to set my stuff. I threw it in the corner farthest away from the door and walked over to the mirrors and looked at my reflection. I stared at my brownish red long curly hair, my blue green eyes, ignoring that I had faint bag under my eyes, I could worry about those later. Im not thin, I never have been, ive always been muscular and bigger built. I left the locker room, put on some music on my ipod and started walking to the left. I had been walking for about 30 minutes with my mind in a different world. When I came back to reality I saw there were a lot of people around. As I turned the corner I had ran into someone. "Im sorry I need to start paying attention to where im walking" I told the stranger. I looked up to see who I was and it was The Miz.

"Oh its okay, you must be new here because im pretty sure I would remember a face as beautiful as yours" he said to me and winked.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. "Yeah, my name is Rachael" I said shaking his hand.

"Well Rachael, I am Mike, or most commonly known as The Miz. It is very nice to meet you" He smiled at me.

"Umm well it was nice to meet you but I need to go so I will catch you later" I said as an excuse to leave. He said good bye and as I was walking away around a corner I turned my head back to see him still standing there looking at me. I was never good with talking to people, especially people that I don't know. I decided it would be best just to go back to the locker room but I realized I had no idea where I was. I didn't know if I should ask someone how to get to the locker room but I just kept on walking figuring I would get there at some point. When I finally got there I could hear girls talking inside. I paused outside the door not wanting to go inside and meet everyone but it was almost 7 and I wanted to get changed. So I took a deep breathe, put a smile on my face and took a step inside. As soon as I walked in they all looked up at me. "Hi, im Rachael, im a new diva." AJ was the first one to smile at me and introduce herself.

"Hi Rachael, im Aj, that's Eve, Natalya, Layla and Beth" Aj said o me pointing to each one of them. They all gave me a smile and greeted me and then went back to what they were doing. I went to the corner and got changed into my wrestling gear and when I turned around AJ was sitting there staring at me, smiling.

"What cha doing there Aj?" I asked her a little creeped out wondering if she watched me change.

"Im waiting for you to be done so I could go take you to meet some of the other wrestlers" she said with a very enthusiastic smile on her face. Before I had time to say anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. The whole way she was talking about how nice it was to have another diva around and that I will feel at home in no time. I had ended up meeting Daniel Bryan, John Cena, The Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Zack Ryder, and Sheamus. Whenever the show started we went back to the locker room, watched the show up until I had to get ready to go out. My promo was just to say that the Divas division is crap and that I am actually hear to change it. I had to rip on a bunch of the divas and then eve would come out and challenge me to a match next week. I was a good promo I think to get my name out there, after I finished I got changed and just went straight back to my hotel, dead tired.


	2. First Night Out

I woke up to my alarm blaring loudly in my ear. It was 7 am. Time to go work out. I dragged myself out of bed and put on some gym clothes. I left my room and got the elevator when I realized I had no idea where I was going, let alone I have no idea where I am at. I decided to go to the front desk when I had felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me but you look a little lost, we met last night, im Cody."

"Umm yeah hi Cody, I was just on my way to the gym when I realized I had no idea where I was going" I told him a little embarrassed.

"Oh well I was just on my way there, would you like me to give you a ride?" He asked me

"That would be great, thank you" me and him started to walk to his car. The ride there was nice, he was asking me about my interests and about my childhood and when we got to the gym we went our separate ways. I was there for about 2 hours. After I had finished my workout I went looking for Cody. "Hey Rachael, ready to go?" I nodded and we left. When I got back to my hotel Cody asked me if I would like to join him for lunch and I told him I just had to change and get a shower. I had always had a little crush on Cody so I put on my cute short shorts and a plain black shirt. As I was brushing my hair I heard my phone go off. When I looked at it and it was a text from Cody.

Be at your room in 5 – Cody

Whenever I finished getting ready I heard a knock at the door and went to go open it.

"Ready?"

"Yep, where are we going?" I asked him as we got in the elevator

"Umm I didn't think that far ahead yet" he said and I starting giggling. We got in his car and drove around until we found a Subway. We ate and talked about ourselves the entire time. "So how are you liking the WWE so far Rach?" he asked me

"I don't think I have an opinion on it yet, the people are nice. I think you are the only person I have really talked to though, well other than AJ. " I said with a laugh

"Well at least you have one friend" he said laughing "You know everyone is going to a club tonight, you should go, that way you can socialize with everyone else"

"I would love to but I prefer to be anti-social" I said smiling at him "and I have what I call Scary Saturdays where I lay around and what scary movies"

"As fun as that sounds, I will make the decision for you, and you are coming out tonight, no arguments"

"Wow I have known you for a day and you are already telling me what to do, that's a record" I said laughing. We got back to my room and he told me that he would be back here at 6 tonight to take me to the club. I had 2 hours to get ready which was more than enough time for me so I laid around for the first hour and a half. I decided to wear a black skirt and a green top. I don't wear make-up so I still had a lot of time to spare so I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair. When I went back out I could hear Cody knocking at my door and so I put on my sandals and left. "You look gorgeous Rach, really" he said while looking me over

"My eyes are up here cutie" I said while winking at him. The club was just down the street so we just walked there. "So how many people are going to be here?"

"Probably about most of the wrestlers, we like to party, why you're not nervous are you?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well ive never really been to a club before and I just, I don't know I don't want the others to not like me…." I said picking at the black nail polish on my nails

"Trust me, everyone is going to love you" He said and smiled at me, it made me feel a little bit better, but I was still a little scared, but I had to push all that fear away because we are here. I walked inside and Cody tool me over to a table that had a bunch of people at it. "Everyone, this is Rachael, our newest diva, Rach, this is everyone" I exchanged an awkward hi with everyone and then sat down next to Sheamus and started to talk to him. "Do you want me to get you something to drink Rach?"

"Um no, I don't drink, but thanks Cody." I said to him and then turn back to Sheamus.  
"You don't drink?" Sheamus asked me

"Nope, never have and never plan too." I said with a smile on my face.

"Look we have another straight edge superstar here!" John Cena said with a laugh. "Looks like we found ourselves another designated driver for the future!"

"Ha as much fun as that sounds to drive your drunk asses around, I would have to pass" I said laughing. The three of us sat around talking with others chiming in at points. I was looking around at everyone there then I noticed someone in the corner. Before I could look away, Cody saw who I was looking at. "That's CM Punk"

"I know, but why is he sitting all alone in the corner?" I asked looking back at Cody

"He is here against his will" Cody smirks, "But don't worry about him." And Cody continued the conversation with John Cena and Sheamus but I still looked at Punk. He looked up and I quickly looked away trying to make it look like I wasn't staring at him. Before I knew it, it was midnight and almost everyone was drunk off their asses. I looked at Cody. "Are you ready to leave? Because you are drunk." He looked at me and I took that as a yes. I asked if anyone else was ready to leave and they all said no so I said bye and left with Cody. He was so drunk he could hardly walk. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we started to walk back to the hotel. It wasn't too could outside since it was the middle of June. When we were in the elevator I asked him what floor he was on and if he had his key card. He said no. Great. I don't know what to do with him now so I leaned him against the wall and started to dig in his pants looking for his room key but he pulled my hand out and said "No no naughty girl, we save that for the bedroom"

"Oh my god, no" I mumbled to myself. I decided just to bring him back to my room. When we got to my door I leaned him against the wall and searched for my room key. When I finally got it out and opened the door, he was already half asleep so I had to practically carry him to my bed, I laid him down, took off his shows, and suit jacket then tucked him under the covers and he was out in no time. I sat down on the couch "Really? _I have known him for a day and he gets drunk off his ass and is now sleeping in my bed. This is ridiculous!"_ I put the thought out of my mind and turned on a scary movie. After all it was Scary Saturday…. Even though it was 1 am Sunday morning.


	3. Travel Buddies

I woke up around 7. My back hurt like crazy from sleeping on the couch. As I stretched my arms and legs I lost my balance and fell. "_Great, just great, nothing to wake you up like falling off the couch" _as I got up I saw somebody in my bed. Then I had remembered what had happened last night and that it was just Cody. I walked over to him and woke him up. "Cody, hey get up, hello, sleepy head, get up" he started to move a little and then he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Good morning Rachael, what brings you here?" I just looked at him and started to laugh. He sat up and looked around "Wait, where am i?"

"Youre in my room because you were crazy drunk last night and whenever I would try to get your room key from you, you would tell me to save it for the bedroom" I said winking at him and then started to burst out laughing when I saw him face.

"We didn't… " he asked in a quiet voice

"No, we didn't have sex" I said cutting him off and laughing again. "Now get your ass up, and go to your room to get changed then we will go get some breakfast. Ill meet you in the lobby in half an hour" I told him while handing his jacket and shoes to him. When he left I walked around the room packing all my clothes because tonight I had to leave to go to the next location, I believe we were going to Pittsburgh. I had put on some shorts, sandals, and a blue tee shirt and walked to the lobby. By the time I got down there Cody was talking to The Miz. "Hi" I said to them while walking over.

"Hey Rach, you don't mind if Mike joins us do you?" Cody asked smiling at me

"Not at all, where do you guys want to go?" I looked at them.

"Don't worry, I know a great place" Mike said and we started to walk out. "So Rach, who are you traveling with?"

"Um no one, I will be forever alone like always" I said looking at him smiling.

"If you want you could travel with me and Cody" He said as he slung his arm onto Codys shoulder "wouldn't that be fun" Codys face lit up

"that would be awesome"

"hey thats my line" Mike gave him a dirty looked and I started laughing

"Well if you guys are okay with it then I would love to" I was happy that I didn't have to travel alone, and happy that it was with Cody so I had at least one friend in WWE. The morning went quickly, Mike and Cody made fun of each other the whole time when we were eating at Denny's. We made plans to meet in the lobby around 8, then we would load up our stuff and then get on the road. It was only about a 3 hour drive so we thought it would be quicker to do it at night since there would be less traffic.

The rest of the day went slow, I had ended up going back to my apartment and watching Stephen Kings Misery. It was okay. By the time it was done it was around 7. I figured I would go down to the lobby and wait for them. There weren't many other people down in the lobby so I just sat my stuff in the corner and went to the front desk to check out. When I turned around to walk back to my corner I had accidentally hit someones arm, without looking at them I said I was sorry and proceeded to sit down and I took out the book I was reading about animals and zoned everything out, I came back when someone sat down next to me. I looked up expecting to see Cody but it wasn't him, it was Randy Orton. "Hi" he said to me in his sexy deep voice. "What you reading"

"Just my book about animals" that sounded worse out loud than I had expect, mentally I was smacking myself for being such a fool.

"Well I see that, sorry I didn't introduce myself, I am Randy, youre Rachael right?" he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, im Rachael, its nice to meet you Randy." I said as I shook his hand, I couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were. And he had such beautiful blue eyes.

"So what are you doing down here all alone?"

"Im waiting for Cody and Mike o come down here because I am traveling with them to Pittsburgh, what are you doing down here?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow

"I am actually getting ready to leave myself, if you dont want to wait for them you are more than welcome to come with me" he said, every bone in my body was telling me to say yes

"I would love to but I had already promised them, but thank you for the offer" i said and he frowned a little

"Well maybe next time then, well it was nice talking to you" he said and got up and left. I watch him pick up his stuff and walked out the door.

"What did he want?" Cody said in a slightly agitated voice.

"Um, he asked if I wanted to travel with him to Pittsburgh" I told Cody slightly confused of what his problem was

"Rach don't talk to him, Orton is bad news waiting to happen." He said. By the tone of his voice I wasn't going to argue and at the same time Miz walked over.

"Ready to go travel buddies" He said with a giant smile on his face. We carried our bags out to his car and Mike drove, Cody was in shotgun, and I was laying in the back sleeping in no time. When we got to the hotel, Mike thought it would be funny to wake me up by sticking his face right next to mine. I screamed and then smacked him. When we walked into the lobby to check in the only other person there was CM Punk listening to music in the corner, I was the first one to check in and I walked into the elevator and hit the 4 button then looked at my nails. The doors had shut and I had started to hum to myself quietly, I started to look around the elevator and I noticed Punk was in it too. I immediately stopped humming and stood still. "_Had he been here this whole time?! Hopefully he didnt hear me_" I looked out of the side of my eye and noticed he had his ear phones in so there was no way could have heard me. The elevator doors opened on my floor and Punk strode out right in front of me. I picked up and I started to walk down the hall to my room, and I noticed he had a room right next to mine. I opened the door and walked in, threw everything on the ground, and laid on my bed and went to sleep not even bothering to change.


	4. Rachael VS Eve

It was Monday, and that meant Raw. Tonight I would have my first match with Eve. I spent mos of the day just going over what I was supposed to do. Our match would be around 20 minutes long which Is a good amount of time for a divas match these days. Vince wanted me to come up with a slogan of 'I am change' so after I beat Eve, was supposed to hit her a couple more times then get a mic and just say I am change then leave. Later on in the show I am supposed to be walking around backstage and Eve is supposed to attack me from behind with Layla but even then I am supposed to fight back until people break it up. I went to the stadium around 4 and got changed as soon as I got there since no one else was in the locker room. I put my headphones in and started to walk around while also stretching when suddenly someone pulled me into the corner. "Hey get off of me" I yelled, they had grabbed me from behind and I couldn't see who it was, they were pulling me into a dark room and had turned their back to me and had shut and locked the door. When they turned around I tried punching them as hard as I could but they had hit me back. It hurt so bad I had to grab my face. I couldn't see who it was because the room was so dark but I could feel them moving closer to me.

"Get away from me" I said in the scariest voice I could make, but they proceeded towards me so I kicked them as hard as I could in the dick and ran to the door, it took me a minute but I got out and started to run down the hallway as fast as I could. When I thought I was far away from them I stopped to catch my breath, I lead against the wall and closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them AJ was there looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked tilting her head to the side looking at me "you look like you have just seen a ghost"

"Yeah im fine, just trying to get my heart going" I lied to her. It was a horrible excuse but she believed it. She had immediately started blabbing about the show tonight and I didn't listen to one word that she was saying to me. "AJ The show is starting and I still hadn't stretched yet and the last thing I need to do on my first day is get and injury, so I will talk to you later " I said and walked away before she could say anything else to me. I don't mean to be mean to her, she is just annoying. By the time I finished stretching it was time for my match, and as I walked out to my theme song of 'Tresspassing' by Adam Lambert, here were already some fans that booed my and others that cheered, and I ignored them all, my only focus was on the match.

Punk's P.O.V.

I sat in my changing room watching the show, I saw Eve come out and my interest was immediately gone because it was a divas match. Right when I was about to change the channel, a theme song that I hadn't heard before came on and a diva walked out. I saw on the screen that her name was Rachael. She looked familiar, but I know I had never talked to her before. I decided to watch the match to see what shes got. It was a great match, one of the best the divas division has seen for a while. The length was about 20 minutes, but the real impact from the three words she said at the end. "I am change" the crowd had went crazy over it, I could hear them yelling in my room. I turned off the TV and walked out of the room and started to walk to the gorilla position, my match wasn't for a while but I was kind of hoping I would see that girl, whats her name, Rachael. When I got to the gorilla position she wasn't there, I was looking up at the monitor and it showed her walking down the hallway when Eve and Layla attacked her, but she was fighting back. My music came on and I started to walk out to the ring, I have had a match with The Miz, which I the best in the world was going to win.

Rachael's P.O.V.

By the time I got back to the locker room, I saw on the monitor that a match had just ended, it was Miz vs. Punk and Miz was knocked out in the center of the ring. I started to take my wrestling gear off when I noticed my arm was bleeding. It wasn't too serious but I thought I should get a band aid before I left. When I was walking to the trainers I could feel the pain in my left arm where Eve had centered most of the attack during the match. I rolled it around to try to make it feel a little better but it did nothing. "Hi Rachael" I heard someone say from behind me, when I turned around it was Punk.

"Um hi there Punk" I said a little confused, I mean why would he talk to me, if he wanted to he could have done it when we were in the elevator but he just ignored me and pretended I never even existed.

"I just wanted to tell you you had a great match" and before I could even say thank you he turned around and walked away.

I continued on my journey to the trainers but I could not stop thinking about just how weird that was. When I finally got there I saw Mike and smiled but that soon faded when I say the expression on his face. "Can I help you?" the man asked me

"Yeah can I have a band aid please?" I said showing him the cut. He walked to a different room so I walked over to Mike. "Hey, are you oaky?" I said looking down at him

"I am now that youre here" he said in a flirty voice and started laughing. "Hey I saw your match, I didn't know that you were such a good wrestler" he said sitting up and looking at me

"I am a woman of many secrets" I told him then laughed. The man came back out and handed me a band aid.

"Here you go Miss." He said and went back looking at Mike

"Ill see you later Mike" I yelled while walking out the door.

I went back to the locker room and walked over to where my stuff had been. But it wasn't there. Instead there was a note, but all it had on it was a room number, 309. I just stared at it. "Are you joking, I already went into a scary room once tonight" I mumbled to myself walking out of the locker room to go look for room 309. When I had finally got to the room, it wasn't just any room, it was the males locker room. "Fan fucking tastic" I mumbled to myself and knocked on the door. I heard a 'who is it'

"Its Rachael" I yelled feeling like a moron. 'come in' they yelled back. I walked in and Randy Orton was the only one in there, and he was in a towel. "Oh my god I am so sorry" I said turning away

"Ha don't worry about it, what are you here for?" He asked me so charmingly

"My stuff was taken out of my locker room and all that was left was a note with this room number on it." I said showing him he letter.

"So that's what they were doing.." he mumbled

"Excuse me?" I asked him confused

"Well Eve and Dolph had a bag of clothes and a bunch of pieces of paper and they were laying them everywhere earlier.." he said looking at me apologetically. "Well I hope you like treasure hunts" he chuckled

"You have to be kidding me" I said with my mouth open, but from the look on his face he wasn't.

"Im sorry, if you let me put on some clothes first I will help you, I think they hid your first item of clothing in the shower area" he told me, I walked in and he was right, they were my socks, sitting in a puddle and soaking wet, and right next to it was a card with the numbers 497 on it. When I walked back out Randy had pants on and was putting his shirt on. And damn he had a nice body. "You like what you see" he said winking at me, I blushed and looked down at the ground. "So where to next?" he asked me

"Where is 497?" I said handing the card to him.

"I believe that is Vinces secretary's office" he said looking at me

"To think this started off to be a good day" I said while walking out of the locker room with him behind me.


	5. Treasure Hunt

When we got to Vince's secretary's office, no one was there, but in the corner I saw my pants with a note on top of them. I walked over and grabbed my pants and Randy grabbed the note. I looked at his face and he asked me "Do you know Big Show?"

I just stared at him and walked out the door. He led me to Big Shows room and he knocked on the door. A giant answered and he looked at Randy. "What do you want?"

"Someone took her stuff and we are trying to get it all back" he said to him and the giant looked at me,

"Oh, you must be the new diva Rachael, im Big Show, here let me get you your stuff" I let out a breath of air because he didn't seem as mean as he looked. He came back with my shoes.

"Was there a note with it Big Show?" Randy asked him

"Oh yeah" he reached into his back pocket and handed it to Randy "Now leave me alone" he said to Randy "Bye Rachael" he said to me in a nice voice and shut the door.

"That was pleasant" Randy muttered, "The next one is in catering"

"Public area? This cant be good" I said looking at him, and I was right, it wasn't. In the middle of catering, hanging from the ceiling was my bra. "Fuck my life" I muttered and then started jumping to try to get it but I couldn't reach it. Then I felt Randys hands on my waist. I grabbed my bra and tried to hide I in my jeans although everyone had probably seen it already. "Do you see a note?" I asked him looking around.

"No, maybe they wrote it on your bra" he said smiling

"Why do I have a feeling you are only saying that so because you want to see my bra again?" I said laughing but doing as he suggested. I looked at the tag and "Holy shit, you are right" I looked at him astonished "Where is 504?" I looked at him and he chuckled

"Have you heard of CM Punk?" he asked me and we started walking

"Lets see, we have my shoes and socks, my pants and my bra. So that leaves my underwear and shirt and my bag left" I said looking at him, I didn't understand what he mumbled next but It sounded like 'I know what we are going to find in Punks room' when we got there we knocked on the door and we heard Punk say 'come in' I walked in and he smiled at me,

"Rachael, Randy, what brings you to here, oh wait I already know that, they are on the table" he says and starts laughing and goes back to his phone. Randy stayed in the doorway and I walked in and walked over to the table he pointed to.

"Of course, just great" I mumbled to myself but I heard Punk chuckle. My black lace underwear was spread out on his table with the note next to it. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in my pants and handed he note to Randy and slammed the door a little harder than necessary. On this note it had said ring so I had a pretty good idea where that was. As I was walking through the gorilla position I saw my shirt and grabbed it then walked on to the stage and saw my bag. "Its like killing two birds with one stone, or buy one get one free, I get my shirt and my bag" I said smiling to Randy. The arena was totally empty now because it was probably close to midnight. I ran to the ring and sat down in the middle of it right next to my bag, I made sure everything was in there and it was, I put the clothes I had in and Randy handed me the clothes that he was holding. "Thank you so much for helping me find my clothes, I would probably still be looking for my bra if it wasn't for you!" I said laughing

"No problem, this was actually kind of fun, and im glad I got to hang out with you a little" he said smiling at me. "Well I am going to go, do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"No, ill be fine, thank you though" I said and he said good night and started to walk away. I picked up the bag with all my clothes and headed back to the locker room so I could finally get out of all my ring gear. After I had finished changing and walked out of the locker room it was around 12:30 am, I pulled out my phone a saw all the texts.

Great Match Rach, sorry I had to leave so soon –Cody

You were amazing! –AJ

Glad to have you apart of the WWE –Sheamus

You were awesome Rach –Mike

You were great, hope you like the gift I left you ;) welcome to the WWE –Eve

You need to each me some of your moves ;) –John

I couldn't help but smile at all of them except for really the one Eve left me, when I put my phone away and looked up, I saw Punk start to leave but when he saw me he stopped and waited. "Did you find all your clothes?" he asked and started laughing. "So that was your bra in catering" he said and started laughing some more

"You know what, no just no" I said and started laughing too.

"So you going back to the hotel and going to sleep or are you going to the club?" he asked me. To be honest I was surprised he brought I up and it made me feel a little weird.

"Actually I am going to the hotel and watching some horror movies thank you." I said smiling at him "Sleep is for loser"

"Amen sister, I was actually going to do the same thing" he said chuckling

"Really? What movie are you going to watch?" I asked him

"I was thinking of Frankenstein, but if you would like to join me then we could watch whatever you would like" he offered

"I would love to join you and Frankenstein sounds amazing" I told him

"Great" by that time we had reached outside "Do you want a ride?" he asked walking to his car

"Sure why not, that way we can get to know each other before I just walk into your apartment at 1 in the morning" I said while winking at him while climbing into the passenger seat.

"If I may ask, what were you doing with Orton earlier" he asked while looking out his window

"He was helping me find my clothes" I smiled at him and he gave me a dirty look

"Thank you captain obvious" Punk said and I started laughing

"Well as you noticed my clothes were stolen" he sarcastically gasped and I ignored it "And with them there was also a card that had a room number on it, and the first room was the mens locker room and he was the only one in there and since I was new he offered to help me find my clothes"

"Have you talked to him before or did he just offer to help?" I looked at him "im just curious."

"I had talked to him the night whenever we were about to come here to Pittsburgh, but it was weird because Cody told me to not talk to him…"

"That's probably the smartest thing that kid had ever said" Punk chuckled

"Why whats wrong with Randy? He seemed nice and all to me."

"Well Orton is known for being a ladies man, so you should be careful around him" Punk said while looking at me seriously.

"If he is the 'ladies man' hen what are you Punk?" I asked jokingly to lighten the mood.

"What am I? Well im the 'Best in the World'." He said with a smile


	6. Movie Night

"So tell me about yourself Rachael" Punk said after a minute of awkward silence

"Um theres not that much to know about me. I am the second of 4, I actually grew up here in Pittsburgh and I don't know, what do you want to know about me?" I looked at him not surprised that I wasn't even able to answer his question.

"What made you want to be a wrestler? What were you going to be if you weren't a wrestler" he asked looking at me

"Okay, see this is like all one big story for me. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a veterinarian, and I had known that all my life. I remember seeing a show of wrestling every couple of months but it wasn't until I was 14 that I started to watch it weekly. For about of year I watched it and it was one of my favorite tv shows, and then one night, I had the thought of I want to be a wrestler when I grow up. And I figured that was just one of those thoughts like how people want to be rock stars, I never actually thought I would try to be a wrestler, but months had gone by and that thought was still there and I thought more and more about it and not becoming a vet. Then one night I said, if I dream of anything involving wrestling, then I will become a wrestler. And I did, but dream or no dream I still would have become a wrestler because I knew for something to make me rethink becoming a vet, which truly was something I wanted to do all my life, that was what I was meant to do, and I never regret it." I said staring out the window thinking of all the nights I spent thinking of what to do with my life

"What did your parents say? I know some people whos parents went berserk" he asked with his eyes on the road, we were about 5 minutes away from the hotel.

"Ha that was the part I was scared of the most. My mom didn't want me to become a vet, I guess she didn't think I could do it, and that day when I told her I was going to become a wrestler she started crying, she thought I was throwing my life away and i haven't really talked to her since, but my dad, whenever I told him, he said okay. I asked him if he didn't want me doing it and he said to me, 'Rach, if I thought that you weren't serious about this, and if I thought you really were throwing your life away, then I would tell you. But watching your face as you told me your plans, I know that you have this all thought out, and that you know what is right for you'." I remember the look on my dad's face when he said that to me. "What about you?"

"My parents were okay with it, I never wanted to do anything else. Whenever I was younger I even had my own wrestling organization in my backyard, it was great." He said with a smile on his face and it even brought a smile to mine. We arrived at the hotel and we were pretty quiet on our way in, Punk came with me to my room so I could change into black shorts and a tank top then we went to his room and he changed while I put the movie on. First we watched Frankenstein and then we watched the Wolfman. Although half way through the movie I had fallen asleep.

I was awake. But I didn't want to be, so I tried to go back to sleep refusing to open my eyes. No luck. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Punk. I was with Punk last night. Was all that real or was it a dream, the treasure hunt and all? I hope it was. But how did I get in bed? I looked around and I noticed the room wasn't mine, the door opened and in walked Punk with food. "Good morning, I got breakfast" he held up the bag and put it on the counter. I tried to climb out of bed but my legs were still asleep so I almost fell. I made my way over to the counter, he had egg, ham, and cheese in a bagel. I got one and sat down on the floor right where I was and started eating it. Punk looked at me.

"You know there are these things called chairs" he said with a chuckle

I swallowed the food in my mouth and said "You know there are creams for those bags under your eyes" and I had my own chuckle and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Touché" then he started to laugh and grabbed a sandwich and then sat down right in front of me. "So do you have any plans for today?" he asked in between mouth fulls.

"Not that I know of, why?" I looked at him with my left eyebrow raised.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to hangout, you are probably the first cool wrestler I have met when it comes to the WWE and I have been here for a couple of years." He said and smiled at me

"Awwww looks like I made a new friend! That brings my total up to 2… actually 3, wait no I think it is 5 now…." I said actually trying to think who all I considered my friend

"Okay Miss Popularity, you don't need to rub all your friends in my face" he said laughing "Wait you said you lived here in Pittsburgh so you must know what fun things there are to do." He looked at me.

"Hmmm, do you like amusement parks?" I asked him

"Yeah why?" he asked raising and eyebrow

"Well then get dressed my friend, we are going to Kennywood" I said with the biggest smile on my face, by that time I had finished eating and I was so excited to go to Kennywood that I told him I would meet him in the lobby in 5 minutes then I ran to my room, threw on some jean short shorts, and a red tee shirt, and sandals and then ran to the lobby. I got down there and Punk wasn't there yet, but I saw Cody.

"Hey Rach, why is such a hurry?" He asked me when I skipped over to him

"Me and Punk are going to Kennywood, do you want to come?" I asked him hardly able to contain my excitement.

"Kennywood the park? That would be awesome, I would love to, Punk won't mind would he?" Cody asked

"Punk wont mind what?" Punk asked walking over to us

"You would be okay with Cody joining us today right?" I asked him with puppy eyes.

Punk still staring in my eyes "Of course, the more the merrier" and I practically screamed of joy grabbing both their hands and starting to skip out the door.

"Guys we are going to have so much fun! You will love it, I would come here every year when I was a kid and it made my summer awesome!"

"Ha okay Rach, calm down, I have never seen you this happy before, I guess I can drive" Cody said

I just looked at Cody "Cody you have only known me for like 2 weeks." And Punk started to laugh and we walked to Codys car. I sat shotgun and Punk sat in the back, the ride there took about 30 minutes and I was awkwardly quiet most of the time except for the music that was playing in the car.

"So Rach what happened after your match last night? I didn't see you or hear from you" Cody asked me

"Well Eve decided to play hide and seek with my clothes so I had a friend help my find them" I ignored the fact that Punk had laughed at how I didn't use Randys name. "And then me and Punk watched movies and then I feel asleep"

"When you guys become bffs?" Cody looked at me referring to Punk.

"Whenever I found out she liked scary movies, and I think the fact I saw and had her underwear made us a little more than acquaintances…" Punk said and started to laugh when he saw the look on Cody's face when he mentioned my underwear.

"He had your underwear" Cody looked at me horrified.

"No no, Cody, I told you Eve had put my clothes all over the arena and she had put my underwear in his room" I tried to reassure him, I don't even understand why he made such a big deal out of it in the first place. Finally we had gotten there and parked and I ran to the front gate and turned around to see Punk and Cody walking, 20 feet away from each other.

"This is going to be an interesting day" mumbled to myself. "Guys I don't have all day you know!" I screamed at them to make them go faster but that did nothing. When they finally got down there we bought our tickets and went through the front gate.  
"Welcome to Kennywood" The lady said as she took my ticket and stamped my hand.


	7. KennyWood

As soon as we got in I grabbed Cody and Punks hands and pulled them towards the roller coasters first. There weren't a lot of people there today so the lines went pretty fast. After we rode the roller coasters at least 3 times each, I pulled them to Old Kennywood and made them ride all the really fast rides. I was switching back and forth sitting with Punk one ride then Cody another. Around 1 in the afternoon we went to the Potato Patch to get some of their famous fries. "Im going to go to the bathroom" Punk said getting up and leaving

I sat there and ate my fries when I noticed Cody staring at me. "Can I help you?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know you are really pretty" he said to me, I wasnt expecting that so I could stop my face from turning bright red from me blushing "You also look pretty when you blush" by then I had stopped eating and looked down. "Will you go out with me Rachael?"

My body went stiff. I didn't know what to say. "I would love to but I mean we haven't known each other for that long so maybe we shouldnt" I said stuttering over half the words. I was looking down at the fries, when I looked up I looked straight forward, I saw Punk in the distance being stopped by someone and I watched him.

"I know we haven't known each other for that long but all I ever think about is you Rachael. Ever since I first met you I had a crush on you" he said looking in my eyes and putting one of his hands on mine. I sat there staring at his beautiful blue eyes not knowing what to say.

"Am I interrupting something?" Punk said. I blushed and pulled my hand out from under Cody's and looked down at my fries again. Cody hadn't moved at all and just stared at Punk angrily. "So what are we riding next Rachael?" Punk asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well we just ate, so do you want to ride the Pit Fall?" I said laughing at my own joke.

"Which one is the Pit Fall" Cody asked looking at me.

I turned around and pointed to it "The big one that drops you"

"Umm, you guys can ride it, im going to go get a drink" Cody said getting up and walking away

"Okay" I said but he didn't hear me. I looked at Punk "What was that about?" I asked him while getting up and walking in the direction of the ride

"I think hes afraid of heights" Punk said while looking up at the Pitt Fall

"Hes afraid of heights? I wish I would have known that, I would have chosen something else." I said, and Punk just shrugged his shoulders

We didn't leave the park until it closed at around 11 that night. After Cody telling me his feelings about me had kind of made me feel awkward to be around him. I mean he is so gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but for some reason, a part of me said I shouldn't date him. When we got back to the hotel I had told them goodnight and then went straight up to my room and went to sleep.

I didn't wake up until noon the next morning. At 3 I had to go to a signing with Sheamus and AJ. While I was there I had gotten a text from Cody asking if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight. I thought about it for a couple of minutes and decided I would go. I told him that the signing ended at 5 and that I would meet him in the lobby at 6. Whenever I had gotten back to the hotel I didn't know where we were going to go out to so I didn't know how to dress. I decided I would put on a black skirt and a red top, figuring it is classy and casual at the same time. I walked down to the lobby 5 minutes late and saw Cody waiting there. "Hey beautiful" he said walking to meet me "I figured we would go to Olive Garden, is that okay with you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds great" the restaurant was right down the street so we just walked. The weather was so nice out, it had to be in the mid 50's.

"What are you thinking about?" Cody asked me eyeing my smile suspiciously

"I was just thinking about how nice the weather is and then it made me remember when I had to drag your drunk ass to the hotel from the club." I said laughing

"Yeah about that, im sorry, I get carried away sometimes" he said with a cute little chuckle.

"Ha its okay" I said as he opened the door into the restaurant. We were seated in the corner of the restaurant. There weren't many other people around us. I was looking at the menu when he asked me

"What is your favorite color?" looking at me totally serious

"Umm, blue I guess" I was caught off guard at the question "What made you ask that"

"Well yesterday when you said that we have only known each other for like two weeks it made me realize that I don't know that much about you" he said smiling "What is your favorite TV show."

"Oh thas easy, Tosh.O, what about you?"

"No, I wont answer that, i am interviewing you right now, we can discuss me at a later point" he chuckled "What was your favorite subject in school as a kid?"

"Hmm, I remember liking math a lot, but I also enjoyed band" I said when the server came over, with our drinks and took our orders

"You were in the band? What did you play?"

"I was a percussionist, yeah, im pretty amazing with my hands" I said winking at him

"Ha I don't doubt that. Did you do any sports?"

"Yeah I was a thrower in Track and field" I said taking a sip of my water.

"A thrower? What exactly did you throw?" he chuckled

"Discus, shot put, javelin, you know that type of stuff. I was never a runner unless it was on my free time, I was actually pretty good at throwing though. I don't like to brag but I was one of the best female throwers" I said smiling and shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. The whole meal went on like that, Cody asking me a bunch of different random questions from my child hood all the way to how I felt about things now. When we were walking back I felt my phone go off in my bag. I looked to see what it was and I had gotten a text from Punk.

Hey you want to come over and watch a movie –Punk

Sure, give me 20 minutes –Rachael

"Who was that?" Cody asked, trying to look at my phone but I had shut it.

"It was Punk, im going over to his room to go watch a movie" I said

"Youre leaving me for him?" Cody asked astonished "You cant do that! We were having such a good date!" He said stopping and I turned around to look at him

"Woah a date, Cody, we had dinner, it was not a date" I said slightly getting mad and turning around to start walking back

"Wait Rach" he said grabbing my arm and then he kissed me. His lips were so warm, and he kissed me with so much passion but I pulled away not wanting anymore and I started walking to the hotel, he still stood there watching me.

"I don't want to keep Punk waiting" I mumbled to myself for an excuse for why I had stopped the kiss. I couldn't believe myself, that was one of the best kisses I had ever had and I had pulled away and left him. I hope he doesn't hate me. I was just caught off guard. I got to my room and changed into my pajamas, I looked at the clock and it was 10:26, I showed up at Punks door 10 minutes late. When he opened the door he had a giant smile on his face. "Howdy" I said while walking in and sitting down on the couch. He still stood at the door and looked at me.

"Come on it Rachael and make yourself at home" he says making gestures for me to walk in.

"Oh… whatever" I said shrugging my shoulders "What are we watching?" I asked as he walked over and stood next to me.

"I was thinking Stephen King, how does the Shining sound?" He asked walking in the kitchen and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"That sounds fine" I said picking up the clicker and putting it on.

He walked over to couch with the bowl of popcorn "You know the average person wouldn't just walk into a persons room, sit down on their couch, and then start messing with their tv" he said laughing and handed me the bowl of popcorn.

"Well I, Mr. Punk, am not your average person" I said smiling at him. During the movie we didn't talk much. Whenever the movie ended I looked at him "We should make this a thing" he stared at me

"Make what a thing"

"Us watching movies together, like we should do this on the same night every week." I said standing up and stretching my arms

"That's actually not a bad idea, what days should we do it on?" He stood up and I started to walk towards the door

"We could do it on Thursdays, cause then we could call it Thriller Thursdays" I said laughing

"Ha that sounds great" He opened the door for me "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked

"We'll see" I said winking and walking out.


	8. Rachael VS Layla

I got to the stadium an hour before the show started. When I walked in I saw Randy. "Hey Rachael, what are you doing?"

"About to go get ready, you?" I asked stopping right next to him.

"Doing my stretches, hey are you traveling with anyone to the Philadelphia tomorrow?" he asked while bending down to touch his toes.

"Not that I know of" I said as I bent down so I could see his face

He straightened up and readjusted his bottoms and I couldn't help but sneak a peek, but I saw him smirk which meant he saw me. "Well I am traveling alone so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, I haven't seen you since last week"

"Oh yeah, that would be fun, I'm going to go get ready, but we can talk more about it later" I said walking away

"Bye, oh and good luck on your match tonight!" he yelled

"Thank you" I screamed to him as I turned the corner. I walked into the locker room and AJ was the only one there. She was facing towards the wall lacing up her boots. I decided I should try to have at least one female friend so I said hi to her. "Hey AJ" she didn't even notice that I had come in. She turned around and looked at me

"Hey Rachael, aren't you so excited for your match tonight! I know you are going to do great! You are such an amazing wrestler" she said as I walked over to my corner and started to put my gear on.

"Thanks AJ, that means a lot, do you have a match tonight?" I asked her trying to act like I cared, she got up and walked over to the bench right next to me and sat down and continued lacing her shoes.

"No, no match, but I have to be with Daniel Bryan for his match and im supposed to distract the ref for him and that's really all but its better than nothing I guess. So I heard that you and Punk are friends, not many people talk to him."

"Really, whys that?" I asked while sitting down to put on my own shoes

"Because he is a grouch and is mean to everyone" she said looking at me

"Really? He seemed nice to me" I looked at her and she had rolled her eyes but I pretended not to see that. I had finished getting ready and got up and walked to the gorilla position deciding I would just do my stretches there. I had a match with Layla tonight. It was a no disqualifications, and because of that Eve would also be out there attacking me. So it was one against two but we get to use anything as a weapon. Our match was next and Layla and Eve had come to the gorilla position together and were going to walk down to the ring together. I stood there and they totally ignored me. Probably just to stay in character.

Laylas music played and they left. I jumped up and down to get my heart pumping and then my music came on. I walked out ignoring all the fans chants and got into the ring totally focused on my match. The bell rang and I started to circle the ring with Layla, Eve was on the apron ready to intervene at any point. Not wanting to waste any more time I stared to punch Layla. I had backed her into a corner and started to kick her but Eve came in and started to attack me too. So I turned my attention from Layla to Eve. As I was hitting her Layla had grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground and stomped on my stomach then Eve got up on the ropes and when she jumped off I moved out of the way and she slammed against the ground. Layla had bent down to see if she was okay so I snuck out of the ring and was looking under the apron for a weapon when I had found it, I had pulled out a chair. When I got up Layla had slid out of the ring and hit me sending me into the barrier. She started to punch me and I saw Eve pick up the chair, already I was tired and it hurt to move, Eve told Layla to move and she hit me with the chair, I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

She never eased up on the attack, hit after hit and Layla started to kick my stomach. Then she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the ring and pinned me but I managed to kick out at 2. She started to get frustrated and she pulled me to my feet and went to punch me but I ducked and then jumped up and drop kicked her. Eve had ran into the ring but I ran at her and clothes lined her. She hit the ground hard and when she tried to get up again I clothes lined her again. Layla was in the corner trying to get her balance so I ran at her with a high knee and she was back down, Eve had started moving again so I did 5 corkscrews to her and then I slipped out of the ring and looked for the chair that I wanted in the first place. Whenever I picked it up I looked at the camera and gave it a sadistic smile, I climbed into the ring and started to beat Eve and Layla with the chair multiple times. When I felt like I had done enough damage I threw the chair away so they couldn't get it and got off the ring and looked under the apron for my next weapon.

I had picked up the first thing I saw and that was a table, I pulled it out and sat it in the ring and climbed in. I looked at Layla still lying on the ground but then I noticed Eve was missing only a second too late. She had hit me with a kendo stick, I reached my one arm back to touch the spot where it hit and then she hit me again and again. I fell to the ground and she kept hitting me and yelling at Layla to get up. I could tell Layla was still out of it so I tried to grab the stick from Eve, it took about 3 tries but I had finally grabbed it and then while lying on the ground I kicked her in the gut as hard as I could. As stumbled back and fell over the table hitting her head off the turnbuckle. I got up and smacked Layla 3 times with the kendo stick then started to kick her until she was down on the ground again, when I looked back at Eve she was trying to get to her feet in the corner so I ran at her and did a corner clothes line, she had fallen on top of the table so I bent over and quickly moved the table out from under her and climbed up the ropes and knee dropped her. I went over to where the table was and quickly set it up a little distance away from one of the corners. Then I picked Eve up easily and put her on the table horizontally. Layla had gotten up and tried to run at me but I had got her in the air and upper cut her. I then picked her up and put her on the table on top of Eve. I climbed up the ropes and raised my arms in the air and looked out in the crowd with an evil smile. Then I took a big jump and landed right in the middle of them sending both threw the table, I hooked Layla's leg for the pin and the ref counted

1….2…..3….. _DING DING DING "We have your winner, RACHAEL" _the ref raised my arm in the air and the crowed went crazy and my music started to play. I got on the ropes and raised my arms in the air and looked at the crowd smiling.

_Clap Clap Clap _"That was a very good match there Rachael" I turned around and Natalya was on the stage with her divas championship. "Especially for someone as new and young as you, but if you really want a shot at this" she held up her divas championship "Then you are going to have to try harder to impress me" she started to walk backstage but I quickly grabbed a microphone.  
"Its okay that you are scared to wrestle me Natalya, I don't blame you" I said and she had stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me. Now I had her attention. "I mean look what I just did to Eve and Layla," I said pointing and looking at them in the middle of the ring "I crushed them, and it was 2 against 1" I said emphasizing the 1. "So its okay to be scared, because I can beat anyone I wrestle."

"Then next week you can have a match with my best friend Beth! And if you win that then maybe, just maybe ill give you a chance at my title." She said trying to sound superior.

"It doesn't matter if I impress you or not, you not the one that decide your matches. And with you as the Champion no wonder why the Divas Division is so bad" I said with a chuckle. "Natalya you are not good enough to hold that championship, its because of wrestlers like you that no one cares about that title, the divas division needs change, and I am change" I said then I dropped my mic and my music filled the arena and the crowd went crazy.

When I walked back stage everyone was talking about how great of a match I had. I saw Mike and he came over to me and hugged me. "Rachael that was amazing, I don't even think some of the guys could pull off a match that good!" He said still strangling me in a hug. "How do you feel? For a while there I was nervous because it was 2 on 1 and they were just killing you but you fought back and man, remind me to never get in your way." He said smiling at me

"Was it really that good?" I asked and me and him started to walk back in the direction of the locker room.

"Rach it wasn't just good, it was AWE-"

"Okay I get it" I said cutting him off and laughing

"Well I need to go warm up, I have a match coming up soon" he said turning around "Wish me luck"

I walked back to the locker room and sat down, my back hurt so bad from the chair and the kendo stick. I changed quickly because I really wanted to leave but as soon as I walked out the door I ran into Randy. "Hey kiddo" he said smiling at me

"Who you calling a kid?" I said making a strange face at him and he laughed

"That was some match, I didn't know you could take a shot from a chair that well." He said then he eyed my bag "You leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about just going back to the hotel and rest and read some of my book, I mean I did just get hit with a chair multiple times!" I said laughing at him

"Well then I hope you feel better, listen I was planning on leaving tomorrow at 3, so meet me in the lobby then, I have to go because I have a match but if you need anything just text me" he said while he put his hand on my arm and looked in my eyes and then winked at me and walked away. I had goose bumps and I just stood there and watched him go. When I turned around I saw Cody standing there, you could see the anger on his face and he quickly turned around and walked away.

"Cody?" I said as I ran after him but when I got to the spot where he disappeared, he was nowhere in sight. As I was leaving the stadium more people continued to compliment me on my match and say how they are already excited for next weeks. The ride to the hotel was nice. I had radio on and for once I didn't have to listen to any songs that I didn't like and I had the window down so it felt nice having the wind in my hair. When I got to my hotel room I through my stuff down and took a shower. I took my time and I mostly just stood there and let the warm water run down my back. When I got out I looked in the mirror and I could already see the bruises forming on my sides and back. I brushed my hair and then put on my pajamas and laid down. But as soon as I got comfy and started to read my book I had already fallen asleep.


	9. Philadelphia

I woke up around 7 so I could go to the gym. I didn't really want to see anyone so I jogged to the gym so I could get my cardio in. Once I got there I focused mostly on my upper body so I can pick up the other Divas easier. I was there for about 2 hours. I tried to push myself to the limit in everything not stopping until I could hardly lift my arms and legs. Once I finished I jogged back to the hotel and got a shower. I sat down on the floor and started to eat a banana and an apple. I could help but think about Freddy Kruger, maybe that will be what me and Punk will watch this Thursday.

Once I finished eating I got up and started to pack up all my clothes since it was around noon. I had a good bit of time left so I sat down and read my book, but I quickly grew bored of it and got up and went to Punks room. I knocked on the door then I ran down the hallway and hid around the corner. I saw Punk open up the door and look out with a raised eyebrow. Then he walked back in, I stood there for a couple minutes then I did it again. He stepped out and yelled "Whoever is knocking on my door knock it the fuck off" then he looked both ways once more and then went back in. I decided that was enough and I walked to the door and after the second knock Punk opened the door.

With a giant smile on my face I said "Hiya"

"That was you?" he asked slightly agitated

With an innocent face I said "I have no idea what you are talking about" then I smirked

"I should have known it was you" he said turning around and walking into his room

"What can I say, im a hell raiser." I said laughing

"So what brings you here" he said sitting down on his couch rubbing his face

"I was bored" I sat down next to him and looked at his face. His bags looked worse than usual. "Man Punk, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Um maybe 3 hours" he said looking away and running a hand through his hair. I looked at the clock, it was only 1. I still had 2 hours to waste so I leaned back and put my legs up on the table in front of us.

"You know I haven't known you for that long but I already feel totally comfortable around you" I said looking at him.

He looked down at me legs "Ive noticed" he leaned back too. We just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. I looked around his room and there was stuff everywhere.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked getting up to go see what was all over his bed.

"No I was just reading" he got up behind too and was walking behind me

They were comic books, from Batman to Superman to X Men. The had to be at least 50 in total. "Are these all yours?" I asked looking at him and then picking up a Spiderman comic book.

He watched me look through the comic book. "Yeah"

"I never actually read a comic book I said admitting it. I have always wanted to but never had any." I said sitting the Spiderman comic book back down.

"Youre joking, well who is your favorite super hero?" I looked at him for a minute.

"I think I would have to go with Batman, I have always liked him" He bent over his bed and started going through all of them. "What are you doing?"

"Here" he said standing up straight again. "You can borrow these" he handed at least 15 comic books to me, all of Batman. "I would read this one first because I think it is the best" he said setting one on top. "Then once you finish reading them all we can talk about them" he said smiling at me.

I looked at the clock and it was 2:30. "Thank you Punk, but I need to go so I will see you later" I said walking towards the door.

"Hey who are you going with to Philadelphia?" I turned around and looked at him. I didn't really want to tell him.

"Um Randy.." his eyes widened at his name.

"Randy Orton? Youre going with Randy?" he was staring at me and started to get angry.

"Rachael I told you to stay away from him" he put his hands on his face and was shaking his head

"Well I don't know what you guys have against him, but he has been nothing but nice to me." I started to raise my voice.

"Hes dangerous Rachael, listen I don't mean to raise my voice at you, I just do want you to get hurt." He said looking at me sincerely.

"Punk im 29, I think I can take care of myself." And after I said that I turned around and left. When I got back to my room I tried to pack all the comic books in my luggage so they wouldn't get damaged on the trip. I had ran out of room in my suit case so I put a couple in my back that I always carry with me. It was 2:55 and I didn't want to keep Randy waiting so I quickly got my stuff together and walked down to the lobby. When I got down there he was waiting. I walked over to him and set my things down. "Let me just check out and then we can go" I said smiling at him then walking to the front desk.

The trip was only about an hour and a half drive. The drive was nice because Randy wasn't constantly asking me questions about myself. We mostly talked about the news, and as boring as it sounds it was actually pretty fun. At one point we started talking about everyone in the wwe.

"So which superstars have you made friends with?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Cody, Sheamus, AJ, Mike, Punk, and I think you could consider me and John friends too."

He chuckled when I said Johns name. "Ahhh the golden boy"

I smiled and looked at him "What do you not like Johnny Boy?"

He laughed again "I wouldn't say I don't like him, just sick of him. Is AJ still as crazy as always?" He asked while making a left turn.

"Well Mr. Orton, I don't really like to gossip and I don't like drama so whatever we talk about in this car, stays in this car okay?" He nodded his head. "Yes. Whenever I talk to her she just talks and talks and talks. i mean I wouldn't talk to her but I feel like I should have at least one diva friend so ill suck it up."

"Hows the miz?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He flirts with me a lot, but hes also really nice" I said laughing

"Of course. The only thing that I don't like about him is that he is more annoying in person than he is on screen" I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Really, I haven't noticed."

"Have you met Kofi? Hes really funny. But you know who a real ass hole is? Big Show"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I don't know, he seemed nice to me"

He looked at me "….Okay well maybe he just hates me" I was laughing again "actually I think a lot of the wrestlers hate me"

"Well at least you have the voices to be your friends" I said laughing

He looked at me "Ha ha, I have never heard that before" he said sarcastically.

"I mean worst comes to worst you have me as a friend"

He stared at me "Those voices are sounding pretty good right now"

My mouth fell open "HEY!" he started laughing "that's not funny" then I started laughing too. "What do you think of Sheamus?"

"I cant stand how he says arse. Like just say ass, you're a grown man, you are allowed to swear" We were still about 20 minutes away from out hotel. "I also cant stand Brodus Clay"

"He has horrible tattoos."

"I know, they are too spread out. But then again since I have the best tattoos in wwe I might just be a little biased"

"I don't know, Punk has some pretty cool tattoos too. I mean he has a tattoo of pancakes! That's pretty awesome!" Randy rolled his eyes. "I do love your tattoos though" I reached over to his right arm and lifted up the sleeve to look at them.

"Do you have any tattoos?" He looked at my hand that was touching the one skull on his arm.

"No, I think it would be cool to get one but I just never will" I put his sleeve back down and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well if you were to get one what would it be of?"

"On my back I would get a werewolf that would look like it is ripping out of my back" he said happily. I have dreamed of getting that tattoo since I was a kid. I looked at him and he was shocked "What?"

"A werewolf ripping out of your back? Wow, I was expecting you to say like a butterfly or a heart." He looked at me "But a werewolf? Your more bad ass than I thought!" I stared laughing

"What can I say? Im full of surprises!" By then we had pulled up to the hotel. We got our stuff out and we walked in and sat our stuff down then went to the front desk, but the lady wasn't there. "I wonder where she is" We stood there for like 5 minutes and she still hadn't come out.

"Im going to go look for someone" Randy said and started to walk down the hallway. I looked in my bag for something to do and I pulled out a Batman comic book. I was about 10 pages in when someone had started to talk to me.

"How is it?" I looked up to see Punk.

"Im only like 10 pages in but so far I really like it." He sat his stuff down and walked back over to me

"Wheres the receptionist?" He said while looking around for her.

"We don't know, ive been waiting for her for like 20 minutes now, after like the first 5 Randy went to go look for her." Punk rolled his eyes.

"I found her" Randy said walking down the hallway then eyeing Punk.

"Im so sorry for the wait, we had an emergency." She said while walking around to the back of the desk. "How may I help you guys."

"I need to check into a room" Randy said to her while pulling out his id card and showing it to her. She typed something into her computer.

"Randy Orton, room for one. Room 243." She said handing him his room card. "I hope you have a wonderful stay" she said with a giant smile on her face. I took out my id card to show her and she typed some stuff into her computer and then looked up. "Im not finding a room reserved for a Rachael Starr." I leaned over the counter trying to look at her computer.

"Are you sure" I asked hoping she just spelled my name wrong.

"Im afraid so ma'am." I turned around and put my hands on the top of my face. Punk and Randy had both walked over to me.

"Whats the matter?" Randy asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"They don't have a room reserved for me" I put my hands down and looked at the both of them.

"That's okay, you can stay with me." Punk said to me and walked over to the front desk to check in and get his room card. Randy stood there with shock on his race.

"Are you sure Punk? I don't want to be a pain."

"Trust me, as long as you keep your snoring to a minimum you are fine" he said laughing and winking at me then he walked over to get his stuff.

"Rachael, if you want you can stay with me" Randy said grabbing my arm

"Don't worry ill be fine with Punk, but thanks for the ride, I had fun" I smiled at him

He still looked slightly unappeased. "Okay, and yeah the ride is more fun when you have someone to talk to. So I will see you later?" He said while we walked over to get our stuff.

"Yeah, see you later" I said and then me and punk picked up our stuff and went to our room.


	10. Secret Visitor

"You can have the bed, ill sleep on the couch." Punk said while walking in and putting his stuff down.

"We are both grown adults here Punk, I think we can share the bed, unless my body is just too irresistible" I said laughing and walking over to the bed. I laid down and continued to read the Batman comic book.

"Well im going to go get a shower, unless you would like to join me." Punk said seductively and I lower my comic book and looked at him with my right eyebrow up.

"As much as I would love to, I would prefer to keep my lunch in my stomach, thank you" I said looking back at the comic book.

"Suit yourself" Punk said then grabbed his stuff and walked into the bathroom. I had finished reading my comic book and went over to my bag to get another one out. Punk was right, these are good. While I was looking through my bag Punk walked out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist. I quickly tried to think of something funny to say but I couldn't. I couldn't even think. I just sat there and watched him. "You like what you see" Punk said turning around and winking at me. He grabbed his clothes and walked back to the bathroom while flexing his muscles for me.

I was so embarrassed I couldn't even move. How did he know I was looking at him, I got up and walked over to where he had been standing and I looked around. The TV, you could see my reflection in the tv. I sat on the bed and tried to continue reading but his body just kept coming up in my mind. The way his toned back looked, or the way the tattoos looked around his muscles.

"Still thinking about me, if it makes you more comfortable I can take my shirt off" He said laughing.

"Punk, do us all a favor and keep your shirt on" I said still looking at the comic but it was too late, he had already taken his shirt off.

"Your turn" he said going to sit on the couch

"I would but im not wearing a bra" I said chuckling. He turned around and looked at me.

"Well neither am I, but that didn't stop me." He said and starts to burst out laughing. He turned to TV on and was watching The Walking Dead. I got up and decided I was going to take a shower. I grabbed the things I needed and the clothes too and walked into the bathroom.

I must have been in there for half an hour, when I got out I dried myself off then brushed my teeth and my hair. I was halfway dressed when I realized I forgot my shirt. I was standing there in short shorts and a sports bra. I could hear the tv on so he must still be watching it. And if he was sitting on the couch he wouldn't even see me. I walked out and before I could even get 5 feet I heard him say "Well now it's a party." I looked at him, he wasn't on the couch, he was laying on the bed right in front of me.

I walked over to my bag while saying "Punk is that a microphone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" I looked up and winked at him.

He started to pat his pockets "I think I am happy to see you." And we both started laughing. "Do you want to watch anything imparticular?" he asked me handing me the remote.

I started to go through he channels. "do you like Dexter?" I said looking at him and he nodded so I put I on. We watched like 3 episode and it was fine until there were sex scenes, which was awkward. I don't know what made it more awkward, the fact that he was still shirtless or the fact that we were both lying in bed together. Sometime during one of the episodes I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up it was one of those mornings where you refuse to open your eyes and you just tried to do back to sleep. So I just continued to lay my head on my warm pillow. I was trying to remember what my dream was but I stopped mid thought. _Is my pillow moving? _I immediately opened my eyes. I realized I was on Punks chest and his arm was over my whole body, there was no way I was able to get out of this without waking him up. So I just laid there. I was looking around the room and I saw the clock. It was 7 am. I could feel Punk start stirring. I thought he was going to take his arm off me, but he didn't. He laid his other arm on me too! I had to admit it felt nice, but it also felt weird in a way I can't even explain. I looked up at his face, he looked really peaceful when hes asleep.

"I like you a lot more when your asleep" I mumbled to myself and laughed

"Youre not the only one" he said and it scared the shit out of me. "Its nice to know you made yourself comfy" he said looking down at me laying on his chest.

"Yeah you too" a said while getting up and he took his arms off me. I got out of bed and he started to laugh at me.

I turned around and looked at him. "What are you laughing at now?"

"You made yourself a little to comfy there Rachael. I mean its flattering but I don't know if im ready to go that far with you." He said while getting out of bed stretching. I still had no idea what he was talking about until I looked down and saw I was in my boxers.

"When did you try to take my pants off?" I said jokingly accusing him. I got on the bed and stared to lift up the covers looking for my shorts.

"But seriously, why did you take your pants off?" he said while putting on a shirt

"Sometimes I get a little crazy in my sleep" I said winking at him and walking into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then went out to my suitcase to get changed. Punk had already seen me in my bra and underwear so I was okay changing in front of him. I put on my gym close and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait, im coming with you" Punk said tying his shoes.

"Okay, but I hope you know I jog to the gym and jog back" I told him

"Sounds good to me"

He said walking down the hallway. Me and Punk were probably gone for 4 or 5 hours and when we were walking down the hallway to the room we decided to get cleaned up and go out to eat. Punk opened the door and the room was trashed.

"What the fuck?!" Punk said looking at the mess "Who would fucking do this?!" He walked in the room and our clothes were everywhere and all the tables and lamps where on the ground. I looked around.

"I doesn't look like anything was stolen or broken, it just looks like they were looking for something." I told him, and he took pictures of the room.

"Im going to go tell the front desk what happened" he said

"Okay, im going to start cleaning it up." First I picked up all our clothes and set them on the bed, I sorted them into piles of mine and his and folded them and stacked them then put them in our suit cases, then I walked around and picked up all the tables and the lamps and put them back up. Just as I was finishing up he came back up. "Man it is clean in here" he said looking around "They said they didn't know how anyone could even get into the room without a room card." He walked over in front of me. He didn't look good at all.

I hugged him "Im sorry but you looked like you could really use this" he put his arms around my back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Im not going to lie, I really do" he said. I pulled away and looked at him

"Its okay, they probably will never come back" I reassured him

"But what if they do Rach, what if they have a room card. What if they came back when you were here and I wasn't." Punk said sincerely

"Well then im sorry to tell you this Punk, but we might need to spend all our time together" I looked at him and smiled. "And while we are here, lets block the door, especially while we are sleeping, that way we would hear if someone was trying to get in." We looked around the room.

"We'll use the couch" he said

"If that makes you happy. But for now lets get cleaned up then we can go." I told him and he started to walk over to the couch.

"Here, help me move it" he said getting on one side. "I don't want to take any chances while im in the shower, unless you join me" he said winking at me.

"Youre such the charmer Punk" I said sarcastically, we picked up the couch easily and moved it over to the door and blocked it.

"You can get your shower first" Punk said to me. I picked up my things and walked into the bathroom but I didn't shut the door the whole way so I would have easy access to Punk and him me if it was necessary. The whole shower I was alert and listening for any disturbances. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and walked into the main room to get my clothes. Punk was on the bed staring at the door.

"Punk, go get your shower" I said while making him stand up and pushing him towards the door.

"Fine, but im leaving the door open" he said

"Punk if I wanted to see you naked I would have showered with you." I said winking at him and pulling out my clothes "Now get a shower so I can get changed." I told him and did as I said. I quickly changed and sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Punk came out with a towel on and looked around. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He walked over to his suit case and was picking out his clothes.

"Im getting changed out here so if you don't want to see my little Punk then close your eyes" he joked. I rolled over on the bed and put the pillow over my head. Punk picked up my leg and was shaking it. "Im decent" he said then let go. I took the pillow off of my head and sat up.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" I asked while putting on my shoes.

"Lets go to the Olive Garden." He said and he went to the counter and got his keys and wallet. We moved the couch to the side then locked the door. "Thank God we are only here for 5 more days." He mumbled to himself.

After we went out to eat, we went to see a movie. We saw Paranormal Activity 2. It was okay. When we got back I was around midnight. As soon as we got in I pushed the couch in front of the door and Punk looked at me. "I don't want any of the demons to get in" and he stared laughing at me. We both got changed into our pajamas, it was warm so I ended up sleeping in my sports bra and shorts. I looked over at punk and he was just in his boxers.

"You thinking what im thinking?" He said and winked at me and I started laughing and I laid down on the bed and he laid next to me and we were both facing each other.

"Are you tired" I asked him.

"Not really" he said while exhaling deeply "You"

"No, I don't want the demons to get me" I said smiling at him

"Don't worry, I wont let them touch you" he smiled back. We laid there looking into each other's eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he looked at my face

"Your eyes, they are really pretty" I told him "What about you?"

"That I really don't want to go to sleep right now." He said and he leaned in close to me. It felt harder to breathe. He was starting to close the little space that we had left. We were about an inch apart when we heard to door jiggle. We both jumped up. "Stay here" he whispered and walked towards the door and looked out the peep hole. "Nothing" He walked back over to the bed.

"Now im scared" I said looking at him, he climbed into bed and pulled me onto him chest.

"Its okay, I wont let anyone get in here, tomorrow I will demand a different room." He said holding me. I put my head on his chest and he held me there.

"Do you think that person was actually there or do thing it was something else?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I think it was something else" he said then he laid his head in top of mine. "Don't worry about it, im here to protect you and nothing is going to get through that door. Now go to sleep" he said sweetly. The next thing I knew he started to run his hand through my hair and I was out sleeping in no time.

When I woke up the next morning I was still on Punks chest. It was only around 7 and I was still dead tired. I turned over to look at him and he looked horrible. "Punk, did you sleep at all?" I said looking at the now even worse bags under his eyes.

"I think I caught an hour around 5" he said running his hands over his face. I got up and pulled him down so his head was able to lay on the pillow.

"Go to sleep Punk. You need it" I told him

"Im fine Rachael im jus-" his sentence was cut off by a yawn.

"Youre just what? Tired. You go to sleep, and ill go get breakfeast." I said climbing out of bed. I walked over to my suit case and started to get dressed and when I looked up, Punk was fast asleep. I tried to move the couch quietly and sneak out the door trying to not wake him up. I walked down the hall and I say someone waiting for the elevator. "Hey Randy" is said smiling at him

Randy turned around and smiled at me. "Hey you! How you doing?" He asked and he pulled me into a one armed hug. His body was so warm and nice.

"Ive been better." I said to him. As the elevator doors opened and we climbed in.

"That doesn't sound good, do I have to kick Punks ass?" He joked and pressed the button to the main lobby.

"No Punks not the problem" I giggled.

"Where are you going this early?" Randy asked looking at his watch.

"Im going to get me and Punk some breakfeast" I said pulling down my shirt. "You?"

"I was going out to, you want to ride with me?" he asked

"That's sounds great, thank you." I said smilling at him.

"And on the way there you can tell me whats been happening" he said suspiciously. "I promise I wont tell" he winked at me. And I glared at him.

"Well me and Punk had spent almost all of yesterday at the gym" I said as we approached his car and got in. "And when we got back the room was trashed" I said and it immediately caught his attention and looked at me.

"Like trashed as in someone broke in?" he asked while starting up the car

"Yeah, our clothes were everywhere and the table were thrown around. But nothing was broken or stolen, it was like they were just looking for something. And Punk went down to the front desk to tell them what happened and they said the only way someone could get in the room is with a room key." I said while looking out the window, we were almost there. "And that kind of pissed Punk off, because someone having a key to our room and going into it."

"I don't blame him" Randy mumbled to himself.

"So Punk doesn't want to leave me alone at all in case they come back and we also moved the couch in front of the door so they wouldn't be able to get in without us hearing them, then last night around midnight we got back from seeing a movie and were lying in bed about to go to sleep and we heard he door jiggle. And punk ran to the door but no one was there. So today he is going to see if we can get moved to a new room." I finished and looked at him

"That's scary Rachael, you guys need to be careful to make sure its not like an obsessed fan. If you guys ever need any help or a place to stay for the night, my door is always open." He said as we pulled into Mcdonalds.

"Well thank you Randy, that means a lot." I said as we walked in. We ordered our food to go and drove back to the hotel, I asked him to join me and Punk for breakfast and he accepted a little reluctant. We got up to our room and I opened the door.

"We have company" I yelled so Punk had a warning "And food"

Punk walked out "Finally in star-" he looked at Randy "hi Randy….what are you doing here?" he stared at him

"I invited him for breakfast" and I shot Punk a warning glance. "We have pancakes, eggs, ham, bacon, hash browns, sandwiches, anything you can dream of" I said putting the food on the table and starting to open everything up.

Punk looked at me "you had me at pancakes" and then he grabbed a plate and got some of the food. We all sat on the counter, I sat next to Punk and Randy sat across from us. There wasn't a lot of conversation just us eating.

"Did you talk to the receptionist about getting a new room" I asked punk

"Yeah, they said no because all of the rooms were taken." He rolled his eyes.

"Rach told me about how someone has a room card to your room" Randy said and Punk looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "If you guys want you can have my room and ill take this one, that way whoever is breaking in wont know where you are"

"Randy, that wouldn't be fair to you, having that person with a key here" I said

"I know but somehow this guy managed to get a room card to this room so obviously he means business. What if hes dangerous." He looked a Punk "Help me out here"

"He does kind of have a point." Punk admitted while looking at me.

"Ill stay here for 2 days, if nothing happens, then the person is probably gone and you guys can come back." He said

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this" I said looking at them

"Its going to be fine, no one is going to hurt me, im the Viper" he said and smiled at me, I let out a chuckle.

"Fine, but you have to keep the couch in front of the door when you are here." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Promise me Randy"

"Fine" he said

I looked at Punk. "Are you okay with this?"

He shrugged, "if it makes you feel better sure". After we finished eating we cleaned up and Randy left to go get his stuff to bring down here and we packed our stuff up to go to his room. He came down and we grabbed our stuff and switched room cards.

"Thank you so much for this Randy" I said and hugged him "And thank you for breakfast" I stepped back

"No problem. You be safe now." He said to me and I started to walk down the hallway when I heard him say "Look after her" to Punk.

"Will do" Punk said back and started to walk to our room and Randy closed the door. Randy's room was down the hallway and to the left. Room 434. We got in and sat our stuff down, it looked exactly like our other room but flipped.

But what I found in the closet wasn't in our other room.


	11. Smoky Grey Cat

"Oh my god" I said and my mouth dropped open. "Punk" I tried to scream but it came out as a load moan.

"What" he said walking over. "Woah" he said when he saw what I was staring at.

"That's disgusting" I said

"I don't think I have ever seen a spider that big, that's got to be like 7 inches long" he said then paused and looked at me "You know what else is 7 inches long?" he said and smiled at me

"Nows not the time for that" I said trying not to laugh, "Kill it"

"Give me your shoe" he said holding out his hand for it.

"Eww no, use your shoe" I said "Im taking cover in the bathroom." I said walking away

"Fine, better make sure there are none in there too" he said and I heard him kick the wall. "Oh that's gross" I heard him moan.

I looked around the bathroom and the rest of the hotel room, even under the bed and tables and didn't see any more spiders, Punk finished cleaning up the spider he had killed and started to unpack his stuff. I heard my phone go off. That was the first time in a while.

Hey Rach, haven't seen you in a while, wanted to know if you were coming to the club tonight? – Mike

I looked at Punk "How would you feel about going clubbing tonight? I would be nice to get out, you and Randy are the only ones I have seen for a while" I said walking towards him.

"If you want to go sure" he said then laid down on the bed. I wrote back to Mike

We will be there -Rach

"Punk you look horrible, get some sleep." I said walking over to pick out an outfit for tonight to get an idea of what I would wear.

"No im fine, im just stressed from everything that has been going on, that's all." He said and I laid down next to him and looked at the ceiling. "When you do that, just stare at stuff, what are you thinking about?" he asked me, I turned my head to the side and looked at him.

"I don't know, nothing I guess. I mean sometimes I just think about how far I had made it in life, other times im thinking about what can I really classify as my favorite food" I smiled.

"Well what is your favorite food?" He asked smiling

"That Punky, is still a mystery till this very day." I laughed

He shook his head "Never call me Punky again."

"I cant make any promises" I said and I got up

"Wait" he said and I turned around. "Lay back down with me" I took a step back then laid down again. He was looking up at the ceiling. We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Do you think those guys will find us in here? I mean the person who broke in" I asked him and turned to look at him.

"Honestly. If they find out Randy is in our room then they might try to figure out what room is really his." He said and then looked at me.

"I wonder what they want. I mean they didn't take anything the first time so I wonder what made them come back later that night. Do you think Randy is right? That its just some crazy fan?"

"I imagine so, and when we go to our next location we will probably never hear from them again, I don't think its really anything to worry about." Punk said looking at me.

"I guess not, it just really scared me last night because I wasn't expecting that to happen, its like something out of a horror movie" I said smiling

"Who knows, that could have been Jason that was in our room" Punk said and laughed.

I looked at him "Yeah because who wouldn't love to have a vicious killer out to get them" I said sarcastically and started laughing.

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up and looking around the room for a clock. "5:00 already? What day is it even? Wednesday? Thursday?"

"I believe it is Wednesday." I said laughing at him and getting up. "You would know that if you actually got sleep once in a while." I walked into the bathroom to start getting ready. I just brushed my teeth and my hair, and then washed my face, I felt like crap so I decided to just get a shower. Once I finished I put the towel around me and got out of the tub. I looked over and Punk was brushing his teeth. I just stared at him.

He looked over at me "Hi" he said with a little bit of tooth paste coming out. I just looked at him in disbelief. "What"

"You should have told me you were in here! I could have been naked!" I said tightening my towel.

"Well" he said and then spit the toothpaste out "I was willing to take that risk" he winked at me and walked out. I walked to my suit case and was picking out my outfit. And when I looked up Punk was putting on his shirt ready to go. I quickly got dressed then we left for the club. It was only a 5 minute drive away but it was giant and crowded.

I looked around at all the people "Maybe we shouldn't have come" I told Punk. He lifted and eyebrow at me. "What if the persons here" He froze. Obviously he didn't think of that. He looked around.

"I think we will be fine, we will be surrounded by other wrestlers so if anything did happen the person wouldn't get too far." He said and shrugged it off. "Just stay close to me, watch your drink, and watch some of the other girls drinks too."

"Rachael Starr, part time wrestler, part time baby sitter" I said smirking to myself but I could tell he heard me too.

The night went by pretty quickly. I sat with Punk, Mike, Sheamus, Kofi, and sometimes Randy would come over but would leave to flirt with a girl. At one point when the conversation got kind of boring I looked around at who all was there. Eve, Daniel, AJ, John, Zack, it seemed like the entire roster. I looked in the corner at someone who was sitting alone. It was Cody.

"Ill be right back" I said to Punk and walked over to Cody. "Hi" I said and sat down next to him. He looked up at me.

"Hi Rachael, haven't seen you in a while." He said and took a big sip of his drink.

"Are you okay?" I asked "Ive never seen you like this before" I said looking at him. I made me think of one of the first days we met, when he got so drunk he slept in my room.

"Im fine but how are you? Ever find out who had the room card to your room?" he asked me.

"How do you know about that?" I looked at him.

"Everyone knows" he said "I mean its not like this is the first time it has ever happened"

"Oh, I guess you're right, but it doesn't matter anymore. We are in a different room now." I said and I looked back at Punk. He was laughing with all the other guys.

"I would be careful with him, he is a magnet when it comes to trouble. I mean, if you were to stay with me this probably wouldn't have ever happened." He said and finished off his glass.

"Well I also haven't heard from you since I saw you in the hallway after Raw last week." I said raising my voice a little. "And why did you storm of like that?"

"Why did I storm off?" he laughed then got very serious "Because I told you to stay away from Orton." He looked over at Randy sitting at the bar whispering into some girls ear. "I didn't want you to be like that girl over there, one of his toys for the night that he tosses away tomorrow."

"Cody, Randy looks at me as a friend-" he cut me off with a laugh

"Whatever you say Rach, but the only thing he looks at you as is another girl to fuck" he said as his face got closer to mine.

"Cody I would never let him touch me, and you should know that, the way you are acting is ludicrous!"

All of a sudden he stood up and started to pull me outside. When we got out we went around the side of the building. "Im ludicrous?! Why because I care about you enough that I don't want him to hurt you? I was nice to you Rachael, I was your first friend and you repaid me by doing the only thing I asked you not to do." He started to yell

"Cody" I let out in a whisper. He was right, staying away from Orton was the only think he had ever asked of me. I didn't realize that I had hurt him so much by not listening.

"No Rachael, just listen. It broke my heart when I saw you with him. And I never knew what you guys were talking about, that was the worst part. Every day I just wanted to call you to see if you were okay but I didn't, because I warned you unlike all the other girls and you just started to play into his hands. Then I saw you with Punk."

"Okay I understand why youre mad with the whole Randy think but don't bring Punk into this. He is a friend who was there for me when I needed him"

"WHAT ABOUT ME" he said and he ran his hands over his head. "What about me." He whispered again looking me straight in the eyes. That was the one thing about Cody, one minute I could be mad at him, but when I looked into his eyes, I forgot my own name.

"Im sorry Cody" I said looking down at the ground

"I thought we had something going here Rach" he said grabbing my hand.

"I don't know what we had." I said looking at him

"Well then let's make it something" he said and he grabbed my face with his two hands and kissed me.

"No," I said pushing him back "Not when youre drunk, not when we just finished fighting, there's too much going on right now that I can't think. From you to whoever had been coming into our room-"

"Stay with me Rachael, he will never find you, with Punk he will." He said grabbing my hand

"What do you mean, how do you know that." I said looking at him

"As long as your with Punk, he is going to look for you and Punk. But they would never expect you to be with me." he said

"We're in a different room now-" I said but he interrupted me

"That doesn't matter, he will still find you"

"You don't even know what he wants, you don't know if it's me."

"Why wouldn't a man want anything as beautiful as you?" he ran the back of his hand over my cheek. "If you stayed with me I could protect you better than Punk" he said leaning in closer to me

"You sure about that" a voice said from behind him. Cody turned around and it was Punk. "No one could protect her better than me" he said starting to get in his face. "Now you stay away from her."

"You can't control who she is allowed and not allowed to see" Cody spat back "You're not her boyfriend"

Punk leaned in even closer and barely loud enough for me to hear said "Really, then why have I seen her naked?"

"PUNK!" I screamed and Cody turned around and looked at me. His face showed how hurt he was

"He saw you naked?" he asked and I saw Punk smirking behind him

"No Cody, he's lying" I said to him

"That's why you were staying with him, here I was concerned that you would be sleeping with Randy but it was Punk."

"Cody I'm not sleeping with anyone!" I said but he didn't listen

"That's why you didn't want me kissing you, because you love him!" Cody said "You left me for him! Like the night we were on a date! You left me for him!" he said

"Cody I didn't leave you for anyone. You're being ridiculous!" I said yelling at him

He took a step closer to me and raised his voice "I'm ridiculous!?"

Punk stepped in front of me "That's close enough" he said

"Get out of my way" Cody said to him

"Take a step closer and see what happens!" Punk yelled at him

"STOP! JUST STOP!" I said. And I started to run away. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to have to see any of them. I ran a couple blocks down the street. I ended up in a Park. I started to walk and then I sat down on one of the benches. I felt like crying but I wouldn't. I knew I shouldn't be out here alone.

"Meow" I heard beside me. It scared me I looked over and saw a cat.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" I said holding a hand out for him to smell.

"Meow" he said and he walked closer to me. I started to pet him.

"Rough night for you too? Huh." The cat was smoky gray and almost blended in with the night. "Why aren't you at home? With your family?" I said and he started purring. This was the only thing I didn't like about being a wrestler, I didn't get to see my animals every day, and they were my life, my true family. Even sitting here petting this stray cat I started to feel like all my problems were going away. But I couldn't help to think about what Cody had said. I had ruined what we had because I had left him for Punk.

"Rachael!?" I looked up and saw someone approaching me. It was Punk. "Rachael I'm so sorry, I just, there is something about that kid that I don't like. I'm sorry if I upset you" he said standing in front of me

"It's okay, it was getting out of hand anyways, and I don't think him being drunk was helping the problem at all. Oh well, can we please just forget about it?" I said. Punk sat down next to me and looked up at the sky. "It's nice isn't it."

I looked up too. "I never knew that you would be the sappy type" I said and smiled at him

"Funny. Sorry that I know beauty when I see it" he looked at me "Like you" I looked at him "The first time I saw you Rachael, was during your first match. And you were the most beautiful woman I had seen all my life. And even right now, after so much time we have spent together, I still am stunned by how gorgeous you are" I didn't know what to say. I've never been told anything even close to that before. I stood up. He looked at me then stood up too. Out of nowhere I grabbed his face and pulled it down to my level and I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion I could. I wanted to let him know how much I loved him without having to tell him. I pulled away to take a breath and I looked at him.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that" I said to him breathing in and out quickly trying to catch my breath. He kissed me again and his lips came crashing down to mine. He kissed me eagerly and loveingly. His lips were so smooth and his lip ring was poking my lip. I opened my mouth a little so I could touch his lips more. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and I sucked on his lip ring. He opened his mouth and his tongue met mine. He tasted so good. We both pulled away so we could breathe.

"It's getting late" he said "Let's get back to the hotel." We walked out of the park holding hands but something didn't feel right. It felt like someone was watching us. I looked back and I saw the cat sitting on the bench looking at me. I smiled at it and I swear it winked at me. Then it got up and disappeared into the darkness. I looked forward again smiling.

We walked back to the club to get the car then drove to the hotel. When we got to the hotel we went to our new room and went to sleep. I don't remember much of my dream, but I do remember the cat, but instead of making me feel happy and calm like he did last night, he brought on anxiety, like something bad was about to happen. And I felt scared and defenseless. We were sitting on the bench like last night. I was looking around waiting for Punk to come but it wasn't Punk, it was some other big dark figure. As it walked closer the cat hissed at it and moved closer to me. It felt like I knew who the dark figure was but I couldn't see them. I was so scared I couldn't move. He reached a hand out to me and then…

I woke up. I was breathing heavily and I could feel the sweat forming on my face. I sat up. Punk was still asleep. It was only 2:00 am. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I splashed some water on my face and then brushed my hair. It felt stuffy in the room so I decided I would go for a little walk. I walked around the hotel not really knowing where to go. When I was walking around on one of the lower floors I could smell a pool. I followed the scent of chlorine until I found the pool. It was indoor and had chairs all around it. I walked over to one of the edges and stuck my feet in. I sat there in silence just looking at my feet. I thought about my dream, what it meant. Obviously the black figure was whoever had come into our hotel room, but why was the cat there, it couldn't just have been because I saw him last night. I figured I had been gone for around an hour now and my feet felt pruney so I decided I would go back. When I walked into our room Punk was still asleep. I climbed in bed and fell back asleep again but with no bad dreams this time.

Whenever I was up again Punk was walking in with breakfast. "Good morning beautiful" he said to me while I was getting out of bed and walking over to him. He kissed me on the forehead. "How was your sleep?" he asked putting together a plate of food for me.

"Refreshing" I said grabbing my plate from him. "How was yours?" I said sitting down and he sat down across from me

"Nice, the best and most I've had in a while." We sat in silence. "So do you have anything to do today? Around noon I have to go to two signings." I said standing up and throwing my plate out.

"I think I have a couple interviews to go to. I can drop you off at your thing if you want though." He said cleaning up the counter.

"Nah, I'll just see if I can ride with Sheamus." I said walking over to my bag to get my phone out and text him.

Hey, can I ride with you to the signings? -Rachael

I sat the phone down and picked up one of the comic books. I was half way through it when I heard my phone go off.

Sure fella, meet me in the lobby at 11:30 – Sheamus

I laughed when I read fella, I could hear him saying it too. I picked up the comic book and decided I would get ready after I finished reading it. I got a quick shower and then brushed my teeth and my hair and got dressed. I was in a black short sleeve shirt and white shorts with tennis shoes. I looked out the window. It was around 90 degrees out but there was a nice breeze so it felt in the 80's. I said by to Punk and kissed him on the cheek them left. I walked down to the lobby and saw Sheamus waiting there.

"Hey Sheamus" I said walking over to him

"Hey, ready?" he asked and I nodded. They whole way there me and Sheamus talked, ever since I first met him we really clicked. He was one of those people that were really easy to talk to and you never felt awkward around them. When we got to the signing we met up with AJ and Daniel Bryan. The place was packed. By the time we were done with the first one I was ready to cut my hand off from signing my name so many times, but meeting the fans was awesome. I never thought that I would be able to make a girl cry from joy. We went to the next signing and by then I started to use my left hand to sign my name. I noticed that a lot of the older women really liked me because they thought that I was a great role model for the younger girls because I didn't flaunt my chest or butt and I wasn't extremely thin, and that I never wore make up. We were don't around 5 and I texted Punk.

Just finished up. Me and Sheamus are gonna grab dinner, do you want me to get you anything? -Rachael

We are almost done here, get me something healthy. Meet you at the hotel –Punk

Me and Sheamus ended up stopping at Subway to get some subs then I made him stop at Giant Eagle so we can get some fruit. When we got back to the hotel me and Sheamus walked up to my room. Punk wasn't there yet but me and him were starving so we ate without him.

"My wrist hurts like crazy Sheamus, how do you deal with this?!" I said twisting my wrist around.

"That's why a lot of our signatures are a bunch of scribbles" he said laughing. Punk came in when we were almost done.

"He guys" he said walking over and grabbing a sub and a banana. "How was the signings, crowded?"

"When aren't those things crowded? The fans just get crazier and crazier" Sheamus said taking the last bite of his sub

"My presence alone made a couple girls cried" I said proudly. "How were your interviews?"

"Boring. It were the same questions over and over again. The one I was at I swear the lady had never watched wrestling in her life because she called me DM Chunk. Then there is always that fan that calls in just to say wrestling is fake." He said then taking a bite.

"That's why I hardly do interviews on radios anymore. With signings you never have that happening." Sheamus said. Sheamus stood up and stretched. "Well I ought to be going, it was nice spending the day with you Rachael"

"Well thank you for putting up with me Sheamus." I said smiling at him.

"Well I will see you guys later" he said walking to the door

"Bye" me and Punk said and he left. Punk finished eating. "So what would you like to do now?" I asked him and he smirked at me evilly. I lifted one of my eyebrows. "Want to go for a swim?"

"I wasn't thinking that but that also sounds fun" he said. We got up and threw all the wrappers away then put on our bathing suits and grabbed our towel and walked down to the pool.

"I never even knew they had a pool" he said as we walked into the empty pool area.

"Neither did I" until recently of course but I didn't tell him about that. I put my stuff down on a chair and then walked toward the deep end of the pool. I stuck my foot in. It was freezing cold. I felt Punks hands on my sides then move to my stomach and he pressed his body onto my back.

"Is it cold?" he asked turning me around

"Freezing" I said. He kissed me. It was so passionate, just like last night, I had gotten into it so much that I didn't even notice he lifted me up. When I realized it was too late. "Wait no! AHHH" I screamed and he threw me into the freezing cold water. I held my breath and stayed under water and I watched him. He bent down worried to why I didn't come up. He moved a little closer to the water's edge and I shot up out of the water and grabbed him and pulled him into. I leaned casually against the side of the pool and waited for him to surface. He came up and caught his breath and wiped his eyes and looked at me "Not so fun when it happens to you huh?"

He smiled "You like to play dirty huh? Come here" he said and swam closer to me. But I was too fast and by the time he got to where I had been, I was on the other side of the pool. He looked at me confused "How did you get over there so quickly?" he asked

"What I never told you?" I said looking at him "I'm also part mermaid" I said and smiled and winked at him.


	12. Shadow

I dove under and swam right up next to him then started to swim circles around him smiling. He was floating there watching me then he grabbed me. He held me and looked in my eyes then he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer intensifying the kiss. He pulled away. "I'm pretty sure that when you catch a mermaid, they are yours forever" he said smiling and kissing me on the lips again. But this time it was a more delicate kiss.

"One problem with that" I said swimming away from him. "I was already yours." I started to laugh and I got out.

"Where you going?" He said swimming to the edge where I was.

I pointed across the pool "Did you not see the water slide and diving bored?" His gaze followed my finger and he climbed out and started to walk over "Apparently not" I said and giggled. I followed him.

"I bet I can make a bigger splash from a cannon ball than you." He said climbing up the ladder to the diving board. Then jumping in. The wave he made was so big some water came out of the pool. I climbed up the ladder and he surfaced.

"Ha that's cute" I said walking towards the edge of the diving board. "Now make way for a pro." I got one good bounce then jumped as high as I could and formed a complete ball then SMASH. I opened my eyes under water and swam to the surface and wiped the water of my face and moved my hair out of the way. I looked around and there was more water on the floor now. I looked at him and smirked.

"That was practice" he said and got out.

"Ha! Okay, someone is a sore loser" I said and swam to the edge and climbed out.

"I wasn't ready, that's all." He said

"Fine, we will go again, how about this time we make a bet." I said smiling

He turned around and looked at me with the same smile. "A bet? I like it."

"Fine, If I win…. I get to pick out the tights you wear on Monday." I said and he lifted and eyebrow.

"Fine then, if I win I get to pick what you wear on Monday!" He said and climbed up the diving board. I looked around the ground and there was hardly any water anymore. "So how are we judging this?" He asked before he was about to jump in.

I pointed to the ground. "I was looking at how much water came out of the pool." He looked on the ground.

"Okay" he said and turned around and jumped in. The splash he made was a little bigger than last time, he came up and looked around. "I have a feeling I am gonna win" he said and swam over to the edge of the pool a little to cocky.

I smiled at him and climbed up the ladder of the diving board. "Like you said before" I turned around and looked at him "that was just practice" I winked back at him then turned forward. I stood for a second and took a breath. I jumped up and forward compacting myself into a ball once more. The water stung as I hit it telling me I had fallen from a good distance. I took my time swimming to the surface and Punk was the first thing I looked at. He was frowning.

"I think you won" He said.

I looked around at there was a small coat of water over almost the entire floor. I climbed out I walked to Punk. "Victory is sweet" I said then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I could tell that made him feel a lot better because he started to kiss me back more passionately. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Any particular pair of tights you got in mind?" he asked

"Oh, yes" I said and smirked and he looked at me. "But your just gonna have to wait until Monday" I let go and walked over to where my towel was and wrapped it around me. He followed me and I started to walk out. We were walking to my room and I saw Cody walking down the hallway back towards us.

Punk saw him too "Wonder what he's doing down here" he said kind of harshly "I thought his room was on the next floor…" he said and opened the door.

"Probably came to see someone who is on this floor. I mean most of the roster is down here." I said walking in. "I'm going to take a shower"

He smiled at me "Mind if I join you?" he asked

I looked at him "I want to take a shower. Nothing else. Okay." I said looking at firmly then smiling

"Yes! Okay, just a shower. I will try to control myself" he said and laughed while I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I got undress then I got in. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body for a minute. I could hear Punk getting in. I opened my eyes and I looked at him. He was washing his hair with his eyes closed. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. He had such beautiful tattoos. Then I looked at his arms. The way the muscles moved and even his muscles in general. I looked at his face and his eyes were still closed. I kissed him and he stopped washing his hair and put his hands down.

"Excuse me but I am trying to take a shower" he said half seriously

"Oh shut up" I said and kissed him again. I wanted him here and now. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he started to move his hands to my body.

"Wait" he said pulling away and looking at me. "Let me get the shampoo out of my hair" he said and finished were he stopped. I rolled my eyes at him and got out and started to dry off. "What are you doing?" he asked looking out at me.

"I'm letting you finish your shower" I said looking at him.

"What about the sex?" he said a little bummed out.

"I prefer it in bed." I winked at him then walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be waiting" I said and I heard the water turn off. He came out of the bathroom and i ran to him and kissed him. I jumped up on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stared to walk over to the bed and he fell on top of me. I rolled him onto his back and sat on top of him. I bent down and started to suck on his lip ring and he ran his hands all over my body. I slowly started to kiss down his neck and down his chest until I got to his waist. I looked up at him and his head was laying down on the pillow. I grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. After every couple of strokes I would kiss it. Slowly I put the tip in my mouth and my tongue ran circles around it. I started to pump my hand faster and I heard a little moan from Punk.

I stuck my mouth all the way down on it and moved my head up and down. I could feel Punk slowly thrusting his hips at the same speed I was so I started to go even faster. Punk sat up and put his hands on my head and held it down so I couldn't stop. "Yes" he said real faintly. I went a little faster and then faster. "Rachael I'm about to cum!" he said so I decided to stop. Immediately. I could see the pain on him face. I climbed up his body and kissed him. Then he rolled me over and got on top of me. Slowly he put himself into me. He put his hands on top of my thighs. He started off slow then he went faster and faster wasting no time. I put my arms on his hands. It felt so good and I looked at his face. I looked into his eyes and I saw the passion. Without slowing his pace he was pushing in farther. I started to moan and I knew it wasn't going to take long. Soon my moans got louder and Punk went faster.

"Punk" I said as I cum and sat up. It felt so good but he didn't stop since he wasn't done. He went even faster then he went in deep one more time and let go. I could feel him release it inside me and it felt so good and made me feel warm inside. He laid on top of me out of breath still in me. I rolled him over and sat on top of him and kissed him. He looked at me.

"I love you" he said as I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you too" and I leaned down and kissed him. But this kiss wasn't a fierce kiss filled with lust. It was soft and sweet. I got off him and laid next to him. We sat there in the dark just trying to catch our breath. "You don't even know how long I have been waiting to do that to you"

"I think you would be surprised that I do" he said and he grabbed my hand. I climbed next to him and put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Punk was sitting on the couch watching the Walking Dead. I looked around and I was in my pajamas. I sat up confused.

"What?" he said and turned around and looked at me

"What happened last night?" I asked looking at him and then down at my fully dressed self.

"Um we went swimming then we came back and you fell right asleep on the bed…. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, guess I had just had a really realistic dream…" it was all a dream. Fuck. That was one of the best and most realistic dreams ever. I got up and sat on the couch by Punk. I just stared at him. It couldn't have just been a dream. "I'm going to go for a run." I said and I got up and got changed.

The whole time he watched me. "Are you okay?" he said standing up and walking towards me.

"Yeah, um I just need some air" I said and started to walk towards to door

"Okay, well I see you later then" he said and I walked out the door. I ran until I found that park we were in the other night. It took me about 20 minutes to get there but when I did I looked for that same bench I was sitting at last time. I had no idea why I wanted to come here until I heard a noise next to me. I looked over and I saw that cat again. I smiled at it and it meowed. It must have remembered me because it walked over next to me and did hesitate to let me pet him.

"Do you have a home?" I asked the cat looking at it? And it just stared at me. "When was the last time you ate?" I said and looked at its body. It looked slightly thinner. I looked around the park and there was only a couple people walking. I couldn't take the cat. What if it had a home? Obviously it can't since it doesn't even look like its being fed. I sat there for a minute debating taking this cat in my head. I looked him in the eyes. He had pretty yellow ones. He meowed and in my head I heard a voice that said please. I stood up and picked up the cat. He started purring and he rubbed his head against my face. "I'll take you home first, then I will get you some food" I said petting him and leaving the park.

The whole walk home he let me carry him and he didn't struggle. It took twice as long since I was walking. I got some looks from people as I was walking down the street with the cat. When I got to the hotel I saw a sign that said it was animal friendly. "Good, that means I don't have to sneak you in" I said to the cat and he looked at me. When I got into the elevator there was another guy in it and he couldn't help but stare and when the cat saw him, he meowed. I walked down the hallway towards my room "You're very vocal aren't you?" I said and for once he didn't meow. "Ahh, silence" I said and smiled at him and started to giggle and the cat was purring. I knocked on our door.

"Coming" I heard Punk say. When the door open he stared at me. "Why, why do you have a cat" he said and I walked into the room.

"He is my friend" I told Punk and I sat the cat down on our bed.

"Did you buy him?" he said shutting the door and walking over to me.

"No, he was a stray, I met him the other night." I said and started to pet him and he came over and sat on my lap.

"Rachael look at me" he said and I looked up "You can't keep him"

I started to get mad "Says who?" I challenged.

"No I mean what are you going to do with him? With how much we travel he wouldn't like it" I looked at the cat and the cat had looked at punk and meowed.

"He seems fine with it" I said "Listen Punk, the decision is made. He is mine now." I said and I kissed the top of the cats head.

Punk sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to get through to me. "Fine. Whats his name."

I froze. I had totally forgot to think of a name for him. "Shadow" I said. "Because when I first met him, he came out of the shadows." I said and looked at the cat and he meowed. "Do you like that name? Shadow" The cat started to purr and I giggled. I looked at Punk and he wasn't angry anymore. "Will you watch him? I want to go but him some cat food?" I asked

"Sure, if hes staying then I would buy him everything a cat needs." Punk said. I picked Shadow up off my leg and put him on the bed then walked over to Punk.

"Thanks" I said and kissed him on the cheek and left with the keys.

I drove to the nearest PetSmart and looked around. I grabbed a bag of cat food, two bowls, a bed, a litter box, litter, and I had a collar made for him. When I got back it took me two trips to carry everything, the first time I just put them in the room then left and got the other stuff. I came up again and I shut the door and put the stuff down. I saw Punk walk out of the bathroom. His arms were all read and had scratched all over them.

"Punk! Are you okay" I said walking over to him and grabbing his arm to look at it.

"Yeah, I just gave him a bath, that's all." Punk said and then I saw a half dry and half wet Shadow walk out of the bathroom.

"Ha thank you Punk, that was really nice of you" I said then walked over to Shadow. He meowed at me and I picked him up and walked into the bathroom with him. I set him down on the counter and got a towel and lightly dried him off. Shadow started to purr and rubbed his head against me. Punk walked in with Shadows collar and Shadow eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't think he likes me" Punk said and handed me the collar.

"I wouldn't like you if you gave me a bath either" I said winking at him then putting the collar on Shadow. I picked him up and we laid down on the bed together.

"Have you even eaten today yet Rachael?" he asked walking over to the edge of the bed

"Oh that reminds me" I got up "Come on Shadow, ill feed you." I got his bowls and put food in one and water in another.

"What if we go out tonight? You haven't seen anyone in a while" Punk said looking at me.

"Punk, how am I supposed to be a crazy cat lady if you won't even let me be with my cat?" I said smiling and looking up at him.

"Let's get you some food then you can play with your cat some more" he said walking to the fridge and getting some eggs out. Now that he mentioned it I was kind of hungry. He made me an omelet for me and himself. While we ate Shadow sat on the counter next to me watching my every move. I smiled at him and gave him a small piece of egg.

"Rachael don't feed the cat eggs" Punk said

I looked at him "Punk, he can have eggs if he wants eggs" and Punk watched me give him another piece of egg. I finished eating and then I did the dishes. When I finished I went and sat on the couch and Shadow got on my lap.

"I think I picked the perfect name for you" I said looking down at him. "I mean you really are my shadow" I said and I kissed the top of his head. Punk came and sat down next to me and turned on the TV. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry" I said

"No, I get it, you're just happy about the cat" he said and smiled at me and turned his attention back to the TV. We ended up watch the Jackass movies and not doing anything else that day.

By the time I was sore and sick of sitting there it was around 8. I got up and decided to have a bowl of cereal then I laid on the bed reading one of Punks comic books while Punk was still watching TV. When I finished I put the dish in the sink and went into the bathroom. I washed my face then brushed my teeth and hair then put on my pajamas and climbed into bed. Shadow had fallen asleep under the covers at my side all ready and his purr made me fall asleep.

I was walking down the hallway and I saw Randy kneeling against the door frame, he was hurt. I ran over to him. "Randy what happened?" I asked

He looked up at me "I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry Rach" he said and a tear slowly escaped his eye.

"Randy what happened?" I said grabbing his face so he would look at me

"He came." He said his voice was all shaky

"Who came Randy" I asked looking at him? He just stared off into the distance

"I'm so sorry Rachael" he said

"Don't move, I'll go get help" I ran to my room and opened the door "Punk!" I screamed rushing inside. The room was a mess and stuff was thrown everywhere "Punk" I ran into the living room he wasn't there, I looked in the bathroom and he wasn't there. I started to cry and I ran back into the hallway, but I couldn't find Randy. Instead I found arrows of blood on the walls. I started to fallow them. Slowly the hallway got darker and darker. I came to two doors. 'In here' was written on them with blood. I walked in and I saw a bruised and bloody Punk. He looked up and started to scream something but I could tell what he was saying because his mouth was gaged.

I ran over to him and kneeled down next to him "Oh my god Punk! Are you okay, what's going on?!" I said while taking the cloth out of his mouth

"Rachael it's a trap!" He said then I heard the door slam. A giant dark figure was walking towards us.

"No. please." I said starting to cry. "What do you want with me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him

"Punk!" I said looking at him but I saw his eyes close. He was dead. "NOOO!" I screamed and got up. I ran around the guy and tried to open the door. "LET ME OUT!" I screamed but the door wouldn't open. "HELP!" I screamed but it was no use.

The man chuckled. "Oh Rachael, Rachael, Rachael" he said. That voice was so familiar but I didn't want to know whose it was. I ran back over to Punk

"Please Punk wake up!" I said shaking him "Please I need you now Punk, please wake up" more tears started to fall down from my face.

"No use Rachael, he's dead." The man said while approaching me

"PUNK" I screamed knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Don't worry Rachael, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you" he said behind me.

I turned around and moved my back to the wall. "Please let me go, please, please let me go" I said crying harder.

"I'm not going to let you go Rachael, you're mine now." He said and leaned down and grabbed me

I shot straight up out of bed. I was crying and Punk was holding me. "Rachael are you okay" he asked and I turned around to look at him. I put my hands on his face to see if this was actually real. Then I hugged him. "Shhh Shh, Rachael it's alright, it was just a dream." He said and started to rub my back and he held me tighter.

"It was horrible Punk, he got me." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Who got you?" Punk said confused

"The intruder Punk, and he is not going to leave us alone until he gets me" I said and started to cry some more

"Rachael I will never, ever, let anyone touch you." He said and then kissed me on the head.

We laid back down in bed but he didn't let go of me. For the rest of the night I didn't go back to sleep not wanting to see what the guy would do next. But I knew that voice. I know who that guy was. And although I didn't think the dream will come true, I know something bad will happen, I can feel it.


	13. The Call

Before I even knew it, it was Monday. I woke up and while I was eating my cereal for breakfast, I remembered that I got to pick what Punk wears tonight. I couldn't help the giant smile that spread all over my face. I looked at Punk and when he saw me he stared at me for a minute. My smile got bigger.

"It's Monday!" I said

"Yeah and—oh no." His face went blank, I knew he remembered our bet.

"Aren't you just so excited for Raw tonight?" I started to giggle a little.

"Just remember Rach," he said taking another bite of his eggs. "I have to wear some sort of pants tonight." He winked at me and I started to laugh.

"That's cute Punk, but let's be realistic, nobody wants to see that!" I said while I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

"That's not what most of the girls on Tumblr say." He mumbled and I started to laugh again. I walked over to my suit case and looked for something to wear. "What are you doing?" Punk asked me.

"Uh I have an interview to go to today, some radio station." I said and held up a shirt and looked at it.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Sure, I think I will need the moral support." I said and looked up at him and smiled. I decided I would go with my red shirt and black jean shorts.

"Oh wait, I can't, I have to go talk to Vince today. New storyline or something." He said

"That's okay." I said with my back to him and I pulled off my shirt and put my other one on.

"If you want I can give you a ride, what time is you interview?" he asked walking into the bathroom

"It's from 1 to 3." I said and put on my pants

"Okay, I can drop you off then go to my thing and come back to get you. We should leave here around 12:30." I looked at the clock, I was almost 11. I looked out the window, and I could see the sun and a couple of clouds in the sky. The trees were slightly swaying back and forth from the wind. Shadow jumped up on the window's ledge and looked out too. I started to pet him softly then I picked him up and walked over to the bed and sat him down then laid next to him. I heard my phone go off. I got off the bed and walked over to it. I was surprised at who it was from.

Are you busy? –Tommy

It was from my younger brother, my life had been so chaotic that I totally forgot that I even had a brother. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Rach." He said happily.

"Tommy, how are you?" I asked laying back down next to Shadow.

"Good, busy, how are you Ms. Big shot? I try to watch you on TV whenever I can." He said chuckling

"Great, I actually have an interview to go to later on. But what's up?" I asked him.

"Uh…nothing really, I guess I just missed you. It feels like we haven't talked forever!" he said I heard him laugh through the phone.

"Yeah it has been a while. Ohh you know what happened? I got a cat! His name is Shadow, and he is so sweet!"

"You got a cat? I thought you weren't able to have pets… well I guess I'm not surprised."

"Hey how's school?" I asked him. "You're what a junior now?"

"Almost, I'm a sophomore. We get out next month. June 5." Tommy said, Punk walked in the room and looked at me with one eyebrow up.

"Who you talking to." He whispered

I put my hand over the phone "My brother." I whispered back. He looked at me shocked. Guess I forgot to tell him about my siblings. "How is Stef? She is a senior right?"

"Yep, and she's great. She is actually right next to me, you want to talk to her?" Tommy asked me but before I even answered I could tell he handed the phone to Stefanie.

"Hello?" Stef answered.

"Hey Stef! How are you? I miss you!" I said

"I miss you too Rach!"

"So Tommy was saying you are a senior, have you figured out what college you are going to do or what you want to be?" I asked and rolled over onto my back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hold on.." she said and I heard a bunch of noises then a door shut. "Sorry, well I was actually thinking I want to become a wrestler…" Stef said a little timidly.

"What?" I asked totally confused. How could she be a wrestler when she would cry about killing a bug when she was little? This is the Stef that could never even kill a fly let alone hurt someone else.

"Well yeah.. It's just that a long time ago I was watching one of your matches and I just loved so much and then ever since then I wanted to be a wrestler like you!" She replied and I looked at Shadow for a moment.

"And you're sure about this? It's a lot of hard work and very painful 99.9% of the time." I asked her then returned my gaze for the ceiling.

"100% sure Rachael! I have been thinking about this for so long! This is what I want to do!" She said and I could tell she was smiling without even having to see her face.

"Well, then I recommend going to the wrestling school I went to and when I come home I can also teach you some stuff. Then sometime I could have you meet Mr. McMahon and work something out with him." I said and sat up on the bed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU RACHAEL! I don't care what anyone says about you are the best sister ever and I love you soooooo much!" She yelled.

"Well thank you—wait what are people saying about me?" I asked slightly confused.

"Oh don't worry about that! I can't wait to see you next month!" she said.

"Why what's next month?" I asked confused.

"You guys are coming to Syracuse!" she said

"Oh that's right! You guys are coming to the show?" I couldn't help but smile now. I looked at Shadow, he was sitting up and was watching me.

"Yeah me, Tommy, and dad are." She said

"That's awesome! I can't wait, hey Stef I have to go but I love you and I love Tommy to and ell daddy I said 'Hello'." I said while getting off the bed.

"Okay, love you to. It was nice to get to talk to you. Bye." Stef said and hung up.

"You have siblings?" Punk asked as I sat the phone down on the table.

"Yeah, I told you I had siblings when we first met." I said grabbing a banana and sitting down next to him.

"You briefly mentioned it…." He said and put down his comic book.

"Well I have 3 other siblings. My older brother Adam, my younger sister Stefanie, and my younger brother Tommy." I said and took a bite of my banana.

"So what was that call about?"

"Tommy missed me, then I talked to Stef and it turns out that she wants to be a wrestler just like me!" I said smiling proudly.

"Really? How old is she?" he asked.

"She's only 18 so I think she is a little young for you babe." I winked at him.

"How old are your brothers?"

"Adam is 28 and Tommy is 16." I said and got up and started to look for my shoes.

"So they are coming to see you next month?" He asked me.

I bent down looking under the bed. "Yeah, Stef, Tommy, and my dad are coming." I got up. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Umm no." He said. I looked at Shadow, he couldn't have hid them, could he? I was looking into his eyes, and even though he is a cat, I felt like he knew I was thinking. I decided I would just wear my sandals and I would look for my shoes later. "You ready to go?" he asked holding the door open for me.

"Yeah" I said and we left.

Punk dropped me off outside the building and I walked in. There were a bunch of people crowding around each other, I saw one person walking by.

"Excuse me, who am I supposed to talk to here?" I asked them.

"Here follow me." They said and they lead me around the people and took me to some lady.

"Rachael! You're early! Good. Here, I will take you to where you need to go, just follow me." She said. She took me down the hallway and to the room we were going to do the interview in. "Here you go." She said and smiled at me and left.

"Good morning Rachael, im Anna, that's Frank, and John." Anna said.

"Hi" I said to all of them.

"Well since you are early do you mind doing some pictures and autographs with the fans?" Frank asked.

"Sounds good" I said and smiled. They let a couple people in and I signed their stuff and took pictures with them. They were asking me questions and after I answered them that group left and another group came in. After about 5 groups, we sat down and started the interview.

"We are back to Sydney 56 XM and we are with WWE Diva Rachael" Anna said.

"Hi" I said kind of awkwardly.

"Rachael before we talk about anything, I would just like to mention this list we got in the mail this week from WWE, it was a list of things we are not allowed to talk with about with you. There has to be like 100 things on the list!" Frank said.

"Yeah, umm wait there's a list?" I asked and they laughed.

"You didn't know about the list? To think I actually sat down and read the whole thing!" John said.

"Yeah, I kind of do whatever the hell I want so we can talk about anything." I smiled at them.

"Ha well you have a match tonight on Monday Night Raw." Anna said.

"Yeah I have a tag team match against Eve and Layla tonight with AJ as my tag team partner." I said and scratched my head.

"And I was watching you match from last week and you were up against Layla but then you ended up have to fight Eve too." Frank said

"Yeah, and I won." I said triumphantly. "That was a horrible match, because in the beginning of it, Layla had pulled my hair, and I would rather get punched in the face 100 times rather than get my hair pulled." I said

"Yeah, well I think the hair pulling would have been the least of my worries because you guys were hitting each other with those sticks." Anna said

"Yeah the Kendo sticks. I actually still have some marks on me from those." I said touching my side.

"What does it feel like to get hit with one of those?" John asked.

"It crazy hurts, like I imagine that is what it would feel like to be hit with a whip, not that I know what that feels like." I made a strange face.

"Trust me it doesn't feel good" Frank said and I laughed.

"So Rachael what is your favorite thing about your job?" Anna asked me.

"Oh, the fact that I get to be around a bunch of half-naked guys is awesome." I smiled. "No but I also just like wrestling people in general if that makes sense."

"See but how do you punch people so easily? Like don't you feel bad?" John asked and some people chuckled.

"I'm not a people person so I enjoy it" I said and they laughed. "Actually it's really fun when you are in the ring with someone you don't like, because you get to just take all your anger out on them, then you feel better."

"See normal people do yoga to relieve stress." Frank said and we laughed. The interview went on for another hour and a half and they just kept asking me questions. Once we finished I signed some more autographs and took more pictures then I got a text from Punk.

I will be out front in 5 minutes –Punk

When I finished signing the last persons stuff, I was able to leave and I walked outside to Punk. "Hey beautiful." Punk said as I got in the car. "How was the interview?"

"I am so tired! And my hand hurts, I had to sign like 200 things!" I said and made a sad face.

"Aww poor baby." He said and pinched one of my cheeks.

"Ha stop." I said swatting his hand away. We drove back to the hotel and got our stuff together for tonight and then left for the stadium.

"So how did your meeting with Vince go?" I asked looking at Punk.

"It was good." He said.

I looked at him for a minute and he didn't say anything. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh we went over a couple of story lines that he thought I could be in and we came to a decision of which one to pick." Punk said.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do?" I asked curious.

"Well he was thinking about me being in a relationship storyline." Punk said.

"Really? With who?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well we don't know for sure, he was talking to me about who would be good for the part and let's just say I put in a good word for you." He said and winked at me.

"Ah, you sly dog. It better be me." I said and laughed.

"You are of the jealous type I see." He said and chuckled.

"No, no, I love to watch some chick running around with my man." I said sarcastically.

"Ha well the relationship storyline isn't the only one we talked about, when I had brought up you he also considered us being best friends, and since we are both heels, cause chaos." He said

"I prefer to cause chaos on my own thank you." I chuckled.

"Hey, if you roll with me you will make it into the big times in no time!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're the best in the world!" I giggled.

"Damn right." He mumbled and I laughed again. We pulled into the parking lot and got our stuff and headed inside the stadium, then went our separate ways to the locker rooms. Once I got there and sat my stuff down and started to get changed I realized I forgot to do the most important job of the night! I had to pick out Punk's trunks! I quickly finished getting into my gear and I started to skip around looking for Punk's locker room.

"Punk!" I said as I approached the door and walked in. "You are one sneaky bastard."

He looked at me for a moment. "I didn't do anything!"

"Okay so what are my choices?" I said as I rubbed my hands together.

"Over in that case." He said pointing to the suitcase on the other side of the wall. I opened it up and there had to be like 30 different pairs of trunks there. One by one I pulled them out and looked at them, separating them into two different groups, the ones I liked and the ones I didn't. Once I was getting to the bottom of the container I looked in to see if I got them all and I realized I had almost missed one. It was a pair of regular black trunks. I held them up and looked at them.

"I choose these." I said to myself. I set them to the side and put all the others back in the container and shut it. "Here." I said handing the pair I had picked to him.

He picked them up and looked at them. "This is what you want me to wear?" He asked and looked at me strangely.

"Yeah" I said and smiled at him.

"I have so many nice pairs and you choose these old things." He said almost disappointedly.

"You're the one that lost the bet so suck it up and put those on." I said and sat down.

"Fine, I will wear them." He got up and went to wear the rest of his gear was and pulled out his other stuff. He took off his shirt and I couldn't help but turn my back to him to give him his privacy. It took him a couple of minutes but when I looked at him I couldn't believe how hot he looked. The way the lines of his hips were accented from the black trunks. He wore his boots without a cover over them and all the black on him really accented his tattoos and made them look like they came to life.

"You look so beautiful." I said staring at him in awe.

"Do these trunks make my butt look big?" He said turning his butt towards me and looking down at it.

"I don't think you need to worry about people staring at your butt." I said. I got up. "As much as I would love to stay and admire your beauty, I have to go. I will see you later." I walked over to him and ran my hands down his stomach and then gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips then I walked out the door and left. I decided to go look for Randy and see how he is. I was walking down all the hallways and wasn't having any luck so I started to ask the people I was walking by if they had seen him and I was told I was going in the right direction. It didn't take long for me to catch up to him.

"Randy." I said and he turned around.

"Rach." He said and walked over to me and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said and smiled at him and then he let go of me.

"Where are you going, you shouldn't be wandering around here all alone." He said to me in his deep voice.

"I was looking for you, to see how you are." I said looking at him. Something didn't seem right.

"Listen, Rach, I don't think you should wander the halls or anywhere alone at any time soon." He said and he had put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why? Randy what is going on?" I asked confused.

"I just don't think it is safe for you.. " he trailed off.

"Randy what happened? What isn't safe for me." I asked him looking at him confused.

"Well it involves the person that had broken into your apartment last week." He said.

My whole body froze, I had totally forgotten about all of that that had happened. And the way Randy said it did not make me feel better.

"Randy what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Well the night after you guys switched apartments with me, I was up late. I had the couch in front of the door like you said even though I felt stupid." He said looking down at me and trying to smile.

"Well I had gotten into bed and it didn't take me long to fall asleep. And I am a heavy sleeper, there could be a volcano going off and I wouldn't even know it." He said. "And that night, I had kind of woken up in the middle of the night, it still feels like a dream but I know now it was reality. I had woken up and I smelled something. It was a similar smell, like someone's natural scent. But I knew it from somewhere, and I had opened my eyes and I saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me so I went back to sleep, but when I woke up the next morning I knew it wasn't a dream, because the truth was right in front of me. My room was trashed, and the couch was moved out of the way of the door, stuff everywhere table and lamps thrown, but the person-"

"Didn't take anything" I said cutting him off.

"Yeah, it kind of looked like the stuff was thrown in anger. But after I finished cleaning everything up, I noticed the smell. And I knew I knew it for someone but I couldn't think who it is." He said.

"Okay and..? Who is it." I asked confused.

"It took me a while to realize it but I know for a fact it was -"

"Hey guys." Cody said cutting Randy off scaring me half to death. "What's up?" he asked while he walked right towards us.

"Oh Randy was just telling me a nightmare he had." I said and looked at him. Randy looked paler, but it could have just been the light.

"Rach did I hear Punk calling for you?" Randy said. I looked at him. "Yeah I think I did you better go see what he wants." Randy said and practically turned me around and gave me a little push down the hall.

I started to walk away from them even though I had no Idea what was going on. I looked back at them and I could tell that the concerned look on Randy's face when he was with me was gone, and now it was a fierce more Viper-like face that he was wearing. And Cody looked at him confused.


End file.
